Pokemon Academy: A New Journey
by LDSAuthor2013
Summary: Trent Red and Gary Oak are on a quest to become the best trainers in the world by going to Pokemon Academy on Grand Pokemon Island. Will they reach their goals? Will they fail under the weight of the stress? Will they go on unaffected? Will they find love? Will they find enemies? ...Well, if you want to know, then read it already!
1. Chapter 1: On to the Academy!

**Hey guys! LDSAuthor2013 is back, and with a new chapter of Pokémon Academy; A New Journey! You'll all be happy to know that I'll be able to update fairly fast. Before, I had Marching Band Camp from 8:00 am to 8:00 pm, give or take fifteen minutes, of course. This didn't give me much time to write stories. But, today was the last day of my Marching Band Camp…the last one I'll ever have with my high school…it's a bitter-sweet feeling. Well, at least it means I'll have more time to update my stories. Now then; on to Chapter 1!**

Trent Red Grinned as he stood at the end of Vermillion City's docks. The visor on his cap blocked the intense sun from his crimson red eyes as he watched the large S. S. Elation finish its preparations to disembark. Beside him, his large Aerodactyl, named Aero, shuffled his feet anxiously, eager to be on his way. Trent laughed lightly at Aero, and patted the Ancient Pokémon on the head.

"Easy, Aero. I want to get on too, but we have to wait for Gary still." Aero frowned and turned away, a grim aura surrounding him. Trent nodded at Aero's actions and sighed, lowering the lip of his hat even lower. It was true that they had to wait for Gary, but Trent and Aero had been waiting for that cocky rival of theirs for over an hour now. Trent was beginning to wonder if he was even going to show.

"For the last time, Cassy, I'll be fine," an all-too-familiar voice called from behind Trent, thick with annoyance. Trent grinned and turned around, flipping the lip of his cap up a bit so that he could see clearly.

"'Bout time you showed up, Gary," Trent said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Gary Oak sighed as he walked up to Trent, his girlfriend Cassandra Green running up beside him, worry written all across her face. "Sorry Trent. Cassy here wouldn't let me go until she triple-checked all of my luggage and carry-ons." Cassy frowned slightly at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"You will be happy I did that when you get there and find that you are definitely not missing anything." Gary groaned and shook his head.

"Cassy, even if I forgot something, it'd be something small and unimportant. Trust me; I can take care of myself just fine. Nothing will go wrong."

"Did you remember to take your PokéGauntlet with you?" Trent asked, raising his left arm to reveal the large, mechanical bracer that was attached to it. The PokeGauntlet was a new device made by Silph Co., and could be used for X-Transceiver connections, Pokédex data, VS Seeker applications, and Pokémon storage. It could even connect to the Pokémon Containment System, allowing Trainers to have full access to all of their Pokémon.

Gary's face fell as he stared at the red and black device before him. Instantly he grabbed at his bag and frantically began looking through it, pulling out oddities like his bomber jacket, his old Pokédex, a PSP, and a bluish-black iPod Shuffle. As his expression worsened to one of fear, Cassy smiled and pulled a blue and black PokeGauntlet from her bag.

"Told you," she sang happily, handing the Trainer device to Gary. Gary stared at the PokéGauntlet for a moment before slipping it onto his arm and muttering something along the lines of 'stupid know-it-all girlfriend'. All the while, Trent and Aero were using all the strength they could muster into not laughing outright at the duo.

"Well, then," Gary finally said after picking up his belongings, once again sounding annoyed, "what about you, Trent? You ready to go?"

The black-haired teen nodded, a bright smile on his face. "You bet! All I'm waiting for is the ship to be ready to board, which should be in only a few more moments." Gary grinned and nodded, coming up to stand beside Trent. Cassy smiled and sighed at the two of them.

"I still can't believe you two are going to Pokémon Academy. You better behave yourselves and stay safe while there." Trent smirked and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Relax, Cassy. I'll make sure Gary doesn't get himself into any trouble while we're at Pokémon Academy." Cassy frowned and shook her head.

"It's not Gary I'm worried about getting into trouble, Trent," she said, in a tone that sent shivers down Trent's spine. It was times like this that made Trent forget she was just as gentle Pokémon Breeder, and not some terrifying Dragon Tamer.

"G-got it," Trent stuttered, stepping back. At that same moment, the S. S. Elation pealed out a sharp whistle, signaling it was ready to board. Trent grinned, grabbed his bag, and turned to the ship. "Well, looks like it's time to go! See ya, Cassy!" Without another word, Trent and Aero ran onto the ship, Gary coming up close behind. Cassy smiled slightly after them and waved until the ship began to pull out of the docks. With a sigh, she turned around, and headed back to the city.

* * *

Trent slumped onto one of the seats on the ship, sighing deeply.

"Man, Gary," Trent said as his friend came to sit down beside him, "your girlfriend scares the shit out of me sometimes. What did I ever see in Cassy anyways when I thought I liked her?" Gary shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Well, she is hot, Trent. I guess I got lucky when Cassy picked me over you, though. Still wish she could come with us, though." Trent sighed and shook his head.

"You Know Cassy would never go to Pokémon Academy. Besides the fact that she isn't a very skilled Trainer, she's also too worried about Silver to leave Pallet Town and Viridian City for long durations." Gary nodded as he though back to those two and their weird relationship. When Cassy was about six, and Silver was four, the two of them were kidnapped by an illegal Star Dust mining company that sold the potent minerals for millions on the black market. They were put to work refining the minerals, which was dangerous because some more unstable samples of Star Dust could become radioactive. That was actually the reason for Silver's blood-red hair; first day as a refiner, he'd accidentally spilled some Star Dust on himself, infecting himself with the radioactive materials. Luckily, he was able to wash it off before it could do more than permanently dye his hair red. One day, Cassy decided enough was enough and got her and Silver out safely, each going separate ways; Silver trying to find his dad, and Cassy going back to Pallet so she could become a trainer. Eventually, Silver found his dad, Giovanni Vespucci, former leader of the Kanto Detective Agency, and current leader of Team Rocket. When Giovanni finally found Silver, he was relieved, because he had formed Team Rocket with the sole reason of finding Silver. Instantly he disbanded Team Rocket once again, this time for good. But, because their home life was still shaky, Cassy decided to come by to help Silver out every once and a while.

"Well, not coming to Pokémon Academy is her loss, I guess," Trent continued, closing his eyes. "By the way, do you know how long until we reach the Pokémon Isles?"

"Two and a half hours at least," someone said from behind Trent and Gary. Instantly Trent frowned, sat up, and turned around. Standing behind him and Gary was a guy about their age, probably younger, with bright blonde hair and amber-colored eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black ball cap with a black Pokéball logo on the front, as well as a yellow, black, and white jacket and tan-colored pants. On his shoulder sat a small Pikachu with a pink flower tucked behind its ear. Trent smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, but…who are you?"

The trainer smiled and held out his hand. "Sorry, guess I forgot that part, didn't I? Well, my name's Aaron Yellow, from Viridian City. And his here," he added, gesturing to the Electric Mouse Pokémon, "is my friend, Chuchu."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron," Trent said, shaking the younger trainer's hand. "I'm Trent Red, from Pallet Town. So, you're from Viridian? I've been there a few times in the past. Nice place. Gary here is even the Gym Leader there now." Gary nodded and looked over at the blonde boy.

"Yeah…come to think of it, I actually trained you a while ago, didn't I?" Aaron nodded, sitting down beside the Pallet boys.

"Yep! I came by about a month ago and had you train me so I'd be ready for Pokémon Academy." Gary smirked and shook his head.

"You're going to Pokémon Academy? That's a surprise, seeing as when you came to me, your whole team was basic Pokémon, and you cried when your Rattata evolved into a Raticate." Instantly Aaron blushed slightly at the memory, and Trent's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously? You cried when your Pokémon evolved?!" Trent exclaimed, a whisper of a smirk playing on his face. Aaron's face flushed deeper, but he quickly shook it off.

"S-so what if I did? I was used to Ratty being small and, well, cute, instead of being kind of large, fearsome, and tough." Trent grinned and shook his head.

"Hey, dude, I know how you feel," Trent said, sighing. "When I was raising Tyran my Tyranitar, I grew real close to his Larvitar form. I almost didn't want him to evolve, for fear that his small, playful side would be lost when he became the colossal Tyranitar."

Aaron's expression lightened, and he nodded, grinning. "Glad you understand how I feel, Trent. And even though I didn't evolve my Pokémon straight off, I still have more than enough skills to get into Pokémon Academy."

"Well, I'm glad I can go with you, Aaron," Trent said, smiling warmly. They hadn't even reached the islands yet, and already Trent could feel a familiar sense wash over him. The sense of a great adventure yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Orientation

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, and sorry that it's so short. Just got back into school, and with band, schoolwork, work, and just keeping up with my family and their plans...it takes a lot out of me, especially when it comes to writing. But don't worry; this chapter may be a bit of a filler, but the next one will be better, and then...the OC's will appear! Prepare yourselves!**

"Well, we're finally here," Trent said, sighing softly. Gary nodded, collapsing onto a nearby bench where Aaron was already sitting, his head flung back as he began to nod off. The rest of the trip to the islands had been mostly spent counting the number of waves and trying not to fall asleep. Aaron had lost that within the first few minutes on board, and Gary had followed close behind. When they finally reached Grand Pokemon Island, the trio shook themselves up from their unconscious states and ran down onto the island, eager to see the sights.

They were not disappointed either, as they had found out when they reached the Academy. Unlike other Pokemon Trainer Schools, the Pokemon Academy on Grand Pokemon Island was built to preserve the natural shape of the island. The Greenhouse, Library, and Pokemon Habitats were within the forest on the west side of the island, glass domes shining through the verdant branches. The Physics and Technology classes were found built into the side of the northern hills, the only signs that they were there being the deep black solar panels and the large deep-space satellites that stood like mechanical gargoyles over the Academy. In the center of the island was a large field and valley where Training, Battling, and Coordinating classes were held. Not far from there was the eastern cliff of the island, where the students and teachers dorms were built, men to the north, and women to the south. Each dorm was built into the cliff side of Grand Pokemon Island, giving every student and teacher a beautiful view of the ocean and the sunrise. And to the south side of the island, large meadows and small groves made up the area where Trainers and students would come to relax and roll the day away. All in all, it was impressive.

Trent continued to stand in valley with Gary and Aaron, soaking in the details, until a sharp voice cut through the air. A voice Trent was very familiar with.

"Well, if it isn't Trent Red and Gary Oak. What exactly are you two doing here?" Trent's face broke into a sharp smirk, and quickly turned around. Standing behind him and Gary was a Lance Torieno, the Champion of the Kanto and Johto Regions. As usual, he was wearing his deep blue Dragon Tamer's jumpsuit and cape, and his fiery red-orange hair spiked back dramatically. And, also as usual, his sharpened features were brightened by his wide smile and shining, deep blue eyes. Grinning, Trent shook his head.

"What do you think we're here for, Lance? We want to learn a bit more, so we can get better!" Lance laughed and patted Trent on the shoulder.

"I know that, Trent. Who do you think sent the school your recommendation?" Trent nodded, grinning.

"Thanks again for doing that for me, Lance. Gary's grandpa runs the school, so he could get in no problem, but I was seriously worried about finding a way into Pokemon Academy." Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around both Trent and Gary's shoulders, pulling them along.

"Well, don't worry, Trent. You and Gary here aren't going anywhere. Now, come on, Orientation is about to begin in the Battle Field." Trent nodded, and began to walk along the trail, until he came to a stop, then turned back towards the bench, where Aaron was still sitting, Chuchu laying in his lap as he snored away. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Hang on, Lance." Quickly, Trent ran up behind Aaron and kicked the bench from behind, jolting the blonde from his sleep. When he realized Trent had been the attacker, Aaron jumped up, eyes blazing with anger.

"What was that for, Trent?!" Aaron shouted, glaring. Trent smirked and pointed towards the Battle Field.

"Orientation's about to begin, Aaron. Don't want to miss out, do you?" Aaron stared at the growing crowds in the field, then chuckled softly.

"Heh heh…then what are we waiting around here for, Trent! Let's go!" Trent sighed and nodded as he followed behind Aaron and found a spot beside Gary on the side-line bleachers. In the center of the field was a pedestal with a podium set on it, and behind it sat three men; Professor Samuel Oak, Lance Torieno, and Steven Stone. Professor Oak smiled and stood up first.

"I am glad to see you all here today. I am Professor Samuel Oak, Headmaster of this Academy, as well as head of Research Classes. To my right is Lance Torieno, my assistant, as well as the head of Battling and Training Classes. And, finally, we have Steven Stone, our financial advisor, and head of Vocational Classes. As usual, the Professors, Champions, and Officials of the Pokemon League have found many impressive young Trainers to come and attend here, so that they can improve their own skills, and hopefully find a spot for themselves in our ever-growing world." Professor Oak smiled and paused for a moment before continuing.

"Now, while this is very exciting, there are some rules we must inform you of. Mr. Torieno, if you would?" Lance nodded and stood, taking the Professor's spot at the podium.

"A-hem!" Lance said, clearing his throat. "The first rule is: no Pokemon Battles inside classrooms or dorm rooms. This could cause extensive damage to Pokemon Academy, seeing as these parts of the school are not as well defended from Pokemon attacks. So, unless you have millions of PokeDollars on you, no battles indoors."

Trent could swear that Lance was staring straight at him as he said this, but Lance didn't speak openly about it, and only continued on.

"Second rule: no boys and girls can stay in the same dorms. I'd like to say that we all trust you, but…let's face it. You're hormonal teen-aged boys and girls. If we leave you alone in a room with a bed and shower…you get it, right? So, as a wrap-up; no one of the opposite sex in your dorms. Got it?"

Sighing, he looked over the other rules quickly.

"Um…Rule three: Don't stay up later than 11:30 pm…Rule Four: No drugs can be used on the campus…ah, last _major_ rule. Rule Five: From Monday to Friday, from 8 am to 3 pm, you must wear the uniforms you have been given by your patron. If you are here in the research classes, you wear blue uniforms. If you are here for battling classes, you wear red uniforms. And if you are here for vocational classes, you wear tan uniforms. If you do not wear the uniforms, you shall be docked half of the points you earn each day, which can severely hamper your over-all grades."

Smiling, Lance cleared his throat again and looked back over the crowd. "I look forward to teaching all of you this year, as do my partners. Abide by the rules, do well, and above all, enjoy your years here at Pokemon Academy!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Challenges Begin

**So...I promised to write Chapter 2 two weeks ago, and it took me two weeks to write. I promised to update Chapter 3 in one week, and I update a week early...something is seriously wrong with me, guys...Anyways, here's Pokemon Academy: A New Journey; Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Oh, and this one introduces two new OC's! I hope you guys like them as much as I do!**

Most of the students clapped as Lance finished his Orientation speech, though Trent was more than willing to bet they were just glad that it was over. Trent sighed and shook his head, then walked back down the bleachers into the field. Lance grinned at Trent and patted him on the shoulder.

"How'd I do, Trent? This is my first year as head of Battling, so I was a bit nervous to announce the rules to the Trainers." Trent smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, dude, you were great. Though, you do know that having rules means that there are gonna be rule breakers, right?"

Lance grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry, Professor Oak, Steven, and I all have thought up a plan to keep the students in line. A form of punishment and enforcement, if you will."

"What kind of punishment?" Gary asked, stopping beside Lance. The Dragon Tamer smirked, the way that he would just before he would release Drago his oldest Dragonite into a battle, and just shook his head quietly.

"You'll find out when you guys get in trouble next." Trent frowned and pushed his hat up slightly.

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Lance shook his head and continued to smirk.

"With you two, it's always 'when'." Laughing, Lance turned towards the cliff side and waved back to Trent and Gary. "I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow I guess during Battler's Class. Don't be late." Grinning, he walked off towards the opening before the cliff side, and walked down into the mens dorms. Trent sighed and pushed his hat up so that he could see clearly, and looked off towards the forest, into the west.

"Well, we still have quite some time before dark. What should we do, Gary?"

The older Trainer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe just hang out with the other students?" Trent shrugged back and followed behind him, then stopped. Slowly he and Gary looked back to the bleachers. Once again, Aaron had fallen asleep, this time with his head in between his knees. Trent groaned.

"Seriously? How many hours a day does this dude sleep?"

Gary sighed cupped a hand around his mouth. "Aaron, wake up already!"

Aaron only mumbled something about kittens and shifted so that his head was being cradled by his arms. Trent shook his head and walked up beside him. After a moment or so of poking and prodding, the black-haired Trainer nudged Aaron forward with his foot, hard, trying to stir him awake. At that moment Aaron shifted forward, woke up…and began falling down the bleachers.

Trent and Gary stared in shock as the blonde tumbled down each step and landed in a small heap at the bottom. Groaning, Aaron pushed himself up to his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"What the…what happened?" Aaron asked, looking up to Trent. "And how did I get all the way down here?" Trent stared a moment longer, then finally snapped out of his shock.

"Well, I kind of—"

"He pushed you down."

Both Trent and Gary's heads snapped up as the unfamiliar voice suddenly joined the conversation. Trent's eyes locked instantly onto the new speaker; a young boy about Trent and Gary's age with shoulder length brown hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Trent stared at the boy for a moment before standing up and crossing his arms.

"Well I didn't mean to push Aaron, okay? He wasn't waking up, so I prodded him a bit and he just…fell." Trent paused and frowned. "Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? Who are you anyways?" The boy frowned and stepped back.

"The name's Kyle Cobalt. I'm here for the battling courses. And as for why you need to explain, well, I just really hate people that try to hurt others, okay?"

"But I didn't mean to hurt Aaron, alright?!" Trent exclaimed, getting seriously ticked with this guy.

"Guys, I'm fine, okay?" Aaron stated, smiling weakly. Trent and Kyle didn't hear him and continued their shouting.

"Yeah right you didn't. I saw you from here, you gave Blondie there a good kick in the back!" Trent glared at Kyle and reached for his PokeGauntlet.

"I didn't kick Aaron, dude! Now get lost!"

"You guys! I'm fine!" Aaron shouted, trying to get them to listen. Gary only sighed at Aaron's attempts. Once Trent 'Fire' Red gets fired up, there was no going back. Kyle glared coldly up at Trent and reached for his own PokeGauntlet; a grey-blue color.

"Why don't you make me, kid?"

Trent glared and nodded. In a bright flash of fire, Charz, his Charizard, appeared in the bleachers, his huge mouth full of razor-sharp teeth angled towards Kyle. Trent glared at the other Trainer, his eyes burning brightly with anger, and punched forward.

"If you insist! Charz, use Fire Blast!" Charz roared, firing a huge blast of fire right at Kyle. The heat from the fire was so intense, the metal on the bleachers began to melt slightly, and both Gary and Aaron were starting to sweat. Trent grinned as fiery aura washed over him, but glared down into the flames as he noticed them being extinguished. Standing beside Kyle, under the waves of fire, was a tall Lucario holding a single, brilliantly blue Aura Sphere up, blocking the flames. Kyle nodded to the Lucario, who growled loudly and jumped upwards, towards Charz.

"Charz, dodge 'im!" Trent shouted. The large Charizard nodded and ended his attack, flying up and out of the way. The Lucario wouldn't be stopped, though, as it catapulted off of the bleachers and up towards Charz.

"Lucario! Use Thuderpunch!" The Lucario nodded and threw a wild punch, the fist rippling with bright blue lightning. Charz glared and swerved to the side, just barely dodging the attack, the punch only clipping his wing a bit. Still, it was enough, and Charz spun slowly to the ground, landing haphazardly in front of the bleachers, Lucario only a few feet in front of him. Charz and Lucario glared at each other, but didn't move, waiting for Trent and Kyle to make the next orders.

At about this time, Gary and Aaron found they weren't the only ones watching. The other Trainers who had been leaving were now stopped, and watching the battle from a short distance off. Some had their phones out and were recording the battle, while others were cheering on the two like they were at a football game.

"These guys are crazy!" Aaron shouted to Gary over the cries of the crowd. "Why don't they just stop?!"

Gary sighed and shook his head. "It's not that simple Aaron, and you know that. When two Trainers meet, and one begins a battle, there's no turning back. Even if the world is ending, Trent will abide by that precept of Pokemon Battling like it was his life line." Aaron's eyes widened, but he nodded and turned back to the battle. Trent grinned over at his friends and nodded to Kyle.

"Hey, you're not half bad." Kyle nodded, still frowning.

"Thanks, you're not that bad either, kid."

"But the other half of you isn't good either," Trent added, nodding to Charz, "let's show 'im what we mean with our next move—Dragon Claw!" Charz nodded and lunged forward, his arms glowing with blue aura as the claws lengthened. Kyle's Lucario smirked slightly at the attack and bounced backwards on the ball of his foot, dodging Charz' wild slashes with ease.

"And how is this supposed to show that we're not good, kid?" Kyle asked, frowning. Trent grinned and nodded to Charz.

"Let me show you, Kyle!" As Trent shouted this, Charz roared angrily, and suddenly he was slashing away at the Lucario while gliding over the field. Lucario, unprepared for this attack, was caught by the rapidly moving Dragon Claw uppercut and was knocked upwards quite a ways. "Now let's pull this in for a victory, Charz! Flare Blitz!" Nodding, Charz came up under the Lucario and began knocking it higher and higher into the sky, fiery arms, legs, and tail lashing out at the wounded and practically helpless Pokemon.

"Lucario, get yourself free with Flash Cannon!" Lucario nodded and spun past one of the punches. Growling, the jackal-like Pokemon fired a powerful beam of highly-concentrated light right into Charz' chest, knocking him down towards the ground. Charz only barely managed to avoid biting the dust with a powerful gust from his wings, and then land weakly in front of Trent, the Lucario flipping into a ready stance in front of Kyle. Gary frowned at Charz and Trent.

"Wow, I can't believe Flash Cannon did that kind of damage to Charz. He's usually so powerful and unwavering…it's hard to see him like this."

"So you know the Charizard's Trainer?" a soft voice asked from behind Gary. Slowly he and Aaron turned around toward the voice. Standing behind them was girl, and even Gary had to admit that she was hot. She had shoulder-length pale-blue hair that had a strange, ice-like sheen to it, pale, cool skin, and soft hazel eyes that seemed to fill Gary with a feeling of sadness. Gary nodded and looked over to Trent.

"Yeah, I know him. Hell, he's been my best friend and rival for as long as I can remember. His name's Trent Red, by the way. I'm Gary Oak, and this," he said, pointing to Aaron beside him, "is Aaron Yellow." The girl nodded and smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Krystal Black, future Gym Leader of Snowpoint City." Gary nodded and looked back towards the battle.

"Krystal Black, I'll try to remember that." Krystal nodded and came to stand beside him.

"You better. Also, remember to tell your friend that he needs to work up on his form," Krystal said coldy, "That Flare Blitz attack was pretty shoddily done, and that evasion when he was trying to avoid the Thunderpunch was too slow. He'll never get far if he only sticks with those skills." Gary frowned and turned back to Krystal as Charz grabbed the Lucario in mid-air and tossed him harshly into the ground, forming a deep crater.

"And you'd know all this because? Trent and Charz have a very different styles when it comes to training than normal Pokemon Teams. This battle may seem to be going sour, but just wait! Trent's gonna take that Kyle kid down in only a few more moves!"

"Make that one move, Gary!" Trent shouted, grinning to Charz. "Let's end this; Fire Storm!" Charz nodded excitedly and rose higher into the sky, far out of Lucario's range. Roaring, the Charizard flapped its wings powerfully, creating huge gales that tore through the field. Lucario was barely holding up against the sheer force of the winds. Then, Charz breathed a huge wave of flame that mixed with the wind and filled the battlefield in superheated air. Lucario held up against the heat for a second, but Charz grinned and slammed into the Lucario, knocking him into the ground, fainted.

Kyle stared in shock, but finally recalled Lucario and sighed. "You did great, Lucario." Sighing, he turned to Trent and nodded. "Not bad, kid. You're a really tough Trainer." Trent smiled and patted Charz on the head.

"Thanks, Kyle. And the name's not 'kid'—it's Trent Red."


	4. Chapter 4: Settling in

**Hey guys! I'm early again! This is getting easier to write as I go along, which is really good to me, because it means this story is gonna stay! And it's really good to you guys, because that means more awesomeness to read! Now then, this chapter only has one new OC character in it, this one from the original OC list for Pokemon University: Battle Major Trent Red. However, don't worry, more will soon come, perhaps even in the very next chapter, if you guys are lucky. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4!**

Trent sighed as he relaxed in the shade of the large oak tree at the edge of Grand Pokemon Island's woods. It had only been a few hours since the battle against Kyle Cobalt, and Trent had spent them rolling his post-battle stress off of his shoulders and watching the large clouds pass over the island's fields and meadows. Gary and Aaron had gone on to check out the dorm the three of them would be sharing, and Kyle had gone off somewhere, probably wanting to be alone. Trent let him, also wanting to be alone. It felt good to kick back and relax for one last time; Trent felt certain that the next day, with Pokemon Academy finally coming into full swing, he'd have to seriously haul some ass with the new work load. Arceus knows how much Lance had planned for Trent and Gary, and Trent wasn't extremely excited for the other classes either. Whatever happened tomorrow, he had to be ready for it. Smiling, Trent closed his eyes again and began to drift into sleep.

At least, until something fairly large fell out of the tree and on top of him.

"What the—?" Trent hollered, snapping awake and jumping up suddenly. The 'something' that landed on him, a girl who looked about his age with long black hair with white streaks and brown and red eyes, suddenly blushed and jumped up as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, the shock she felt as clear as could be. Trent sighed and shook his head, slightly leaning against the rough bark of the tree.

"It's all right, I'm fine. You just surprised me, that's all." Trent frowned and looked up into the tree. "What were you doing up there anyways? Reenacting the discovery of gravity as the apple?" The girl giggled a bit but shook her head.

"No, I was up there because the Fearow at the top stole my backpack." Trent frowned and walked away from the base of the tree, looking up to the top. Sure enough, perched on one of the higher branches was a large, fierce-looking Fearow, with thick, ruffled feathers, a large, bright red crown…and a bright pink shoulder bag hanging from its foot-and-a-half long beak. Trent sighed and looked over at the girl.

"Did you try knocking the Fearow out with one of your Pokemon?" The girl shook her head and blushed a little. Trent was about to ask why she was, when it occurred to him. His hand made a loud, strong slapping sound as he hit his forehead harshly. "Your PokeGauntlet's still in your bag, isn't it?" The girl blushed even brighter and looked down at her feet, but Trent could swear he heard her whisper 'yes'.

Trent sighed again and looked up to the Fearow. It was a pretty impressive Pokemon, even for its species. Five feet tall by the look of it, probably with a fifteen foot wingspan. Its long, slender neck was bowed low by the weight of its package, allowing Trent to get a good look at the bright sheen that radiated off of its beak and crown. It was probably the strongest one of its kind on the island, but even then, it could be beaten. Smiling, Trent raised his hand to his PokeGauntlet and made the selection. Instantly a tall Tyranitar appeared beside Trent in a flash of light. Trent smirked at the girl and nodded.

"Don't worry, Tyran and I'll get your bag back, right bud?" The Tyranitar roared enthusiastically, sending a powerful spray of sand outward to emphasize his excitement. The girl smiled, nodding thankfully to him. Trent smiled back then nodded to his partner. "Go ahead, Tyran, but be careful not to hit the bag." Tyran nodded eagerly and turned to the Fearow.

Tyran's eyes glittered evilly as he chose his move, and Trent could tell just by looking at the titanic Pokemon that the move he was planning on using was gonna be a big one. Slowly Tyran bent down to the ground, his spiked back arcing up and spiking outwards. Groaning, the Tyranitar's eyes began to glow a bright red, and sand began to pour out of his chest, spinning around his whole body in a strange, mystical way. However, the more Tyran concentrated, the more the sand became darker, more sinister, until it became three black rings that spun around his body, glowing an evil red color. Tyran's whole body shook as he focused on controlling the power, and he roared angrily, sending a huge shockwave through the surrounding area that shook the tree the Fearow was in and knocked both Trent and the girl beside him off their feet. Trent grinned with excitement.

"Yeah, Tyran, let's do this! Dark Sand Slash!" Tyran roared back to Trent and just let loose. The Fearow didn't even see the attack coming as the rings around Tryan began firing off huge crescent-moon-shaped blasts of the dark sand. The first blast hit the Fearow in the chest, making it squawk in shock and drop its package. Trent grinned and ran out towards the bag, catching carefully with one arm. However, even as Trent caught the bag, Tyran continued his seemingly endless assault, firing blast after blast at the Fearow until it finally fell off the tree branch. Trent smirked and tossed an Ultra Ball up to it. In a single flash, the Fearow was caught and added to Trent's PokeGauntlet. Smiling, Trent turned back to the girl and handed her the bag.

"Here you go, miss," Trent said, grinning. The girl smiled back timidly and grabbed the shoulder strap of the bag.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling. Trent smiled back.

"Hey no problem, glad to help." Sighing, he looked up into the sky and noticed the vibrant colors of the sunset off in the west and frowned. "Dang, it's almost time I met up with the others. Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime. What's your name, again?"

The girl blushed slightly and stared down at her feet. "Emily Fox," she finally said. Trent smiled and nodded.

"Got it, Em. I'm Trent Red. See you around!" Smirking, Trent turned back towards the eastern cliffs and headed on his way towards the boys dorms, leaving Emily staring after him, a small, soft smile playing on the edges of her lips.

By the time Trent got down to the guys dorms and found the one he and the other guys were staying in, he was absolutely exhausted. The sun had completely set by then, and after such a long first day, he was ready to fall face-first into a warm, soft bed and slip into sleep. Sighing, he inserted his card key, opened the door…and found the weirdest sight ever.

Aaron was knocked out in a chair, his head thrown back as he blankly stared at the ceiling, totally zoned out. Gary was stuck underneath his bed's mattress, and whatever parts of him that weren't hidden underneath the mattress were flailing about wildly. And hanging from the ceiling by what looked like a silk web was Kyle, who looked positively pissed off. Standing around the room, looking at their trainers, was a Butterfree who was trying to wake up Aaron, a Rhydon that was busy lifting the mattress off of Gary, and a Haxorus that was trying to cut Kyle down with his ax tusks. Trent stood there for about a minute longer before he finally came to his senses.

"Hey, Trent!" Kyle shouted, struggling against the web, "could you help us out here instead of just standing there like a stone statue?" Trent nodded and grinned up at Kyle.

"No problem, dude! Aero, cut him down, would ya?" In a flash, the large Fossil Pokemon appeared beside Trent. With a simple nod of its head, it fired off a slash of wind that cut Kyle down and undid the web. Still, Kyle was badly tangled up, and began to thrash about in the web. Sighing, Trent walked over, trying to undo the web while Aero went to work lifting the mattress off of Gary.

"What the heck happened here, Kyle?" Trent asked, pulling a large cord of the silken webs off of the brown-haired trainer's shoulder. Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, honestly. All I remember is standing in here, getting my stuff into the drawers for my part of the dorm room when I found myself jumped by a huge Butterfree that spun me into this sorry excuse for a cocoon. I sent my Haxorus to defend myself, and he ended up knocking one of the beds over, apparently onto Gary, and knocking Gary's Rhydon into Aaron, who went out like a light." Trent frowned and turned to Gary, who was now lying on top of his bed, like he was supposed to.

"Why did you attack Kyle, dude?" Gary shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know, I thought he was an attacker or something." Trent just stared at Gary and shook his head.

"Idiot…" he muttered under his breath. Yawning from exhaustion and boredom, he walked over to the only uninjured bed in the dorm and lied down. "I'm just gonna go to sleep, okay?" Gary and Kyle nodded, and soon Trent's eyes were closed, and he began thinking about the day that was about to come.


	5. Chapter 5: Slip out Late

**Hey guys! LDSAuthor2013 here, back with a new chapter of Pokemon Academy: A New Journey. It's only been about half a week since I last posted a chapter on FanFiction, and half a week since I last heard from you guys. But in that half a week, this FanFiction has done extraordinarily well, receiving 40 reviews for just five chapters, with about 21 Favorites, and 31 Followers! But, if you guys want more Academy action, you can join my Pokemorph Academy Forum, an RP Forum. Have the time of your lives, guys! Anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

"Trent, wake up!"

Trent groaned quietly into his pillow and looked up with slightly glassy eyes. For a moment or two, all he could see was the pitch-black darkness of the night. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw Gary standing over him, dressed in his bomber jacket, an ACDC t-shirt, and slightly ripped jeans. Behind him, Kyle and Aaron were also getting ready, Kyle slipping a pair of tennis shoes on, and Aaron pulling his jacket back on and zipping it up. Trent frowned for a second before turning to the alarm clock.

"11:55," Trent muttered, eyes half closed. He'd only slept for an hour and a half. Groaning, he rolled over and looked back at Gary. "Why'd you wake me up, dude? We've got school tomorrow, I need sleep."

Gary sighed and pulled Trent up. "I woke you up because now's the perfect time to get moving. Get dressed, we need to get going now!" Trent frowned again and stumbled out of bed, pulling on a black jacket. As he got dressed, Gary turned back to him and explained. "While I was looking for our room, Aaron and I came across this guy, a senior. He told us that on one of the neighboring islands, one that's about half-an-hour away by Surf, there's this karaoke bar where the students go to every first night of the quarter to party and have some fun. And now's the perfect time to leave, so get moving!"

Trent nodded and finished getting dressed. He was now wearing a black jacket with red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white tennis shoes, and his classic red-black-and-white ball cap. Grinning, he pulled his PokeGauntlet onto his arm and nodded to Gary.

"All right guys, I'm ready to go!" Kyle nodded curtly and Aaron grinned.

"Great!" the young blonde shouted, opening the door, "Then let's go!" Just before he could run out, though, Gary grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back in. Before Aaron could ask why, though, a trainer ran by the doorway, eyes wide. As he ran, the security cameras on the walls turned and watched him go, recording his path. After a while, a large Metang sped past the door as well, claws aimed at the running trainer. Finally, the Metang caught the trainer, pressing him harshly against the wall. Groaning, the trainer was pulled away, back to his room. Gary smirked to Aaron and pointed down the hall.

"That's why we can't leave now. This whole place is filled with security cameras connected to Steven's Metang's and Metagross. That senior from before, Ron I believe was his name, told me about it. If anyone even tries to leave, a Metang will appear that's at least Level 80, not that easy to beat."

"Well what do we do," Kyle asked, frowning. Gary frowned and started coming up with ideas as Kyle began shooting them down and coming up with, what he believed was, faultless. However, while they were fighting, Trent couldn't help but notice the glass window at the other end of the room. The window was large enough to fit a large-sized Flying-Type Pokemon through it, but at night, the windows were electronically locked. Still, perhaps…

"Hey, Gary," Trent shouted over the growing fight, "You still have Porygon Z with you, right?" The older trainer frowned, but nodded slowly.

"Yeah…why do you need to know, though?" Gary asked, releasing the small Digital Pokemon. Trent grinned and gestured to the window.

"Isn't it obvious? We send Porygon Z into the digital lock on the window, unlock it, and fly over to the other island!" Gary and Kyle stared at Trent in surprise, then grinned.

"Eh, not bad idea, Trent," Kyle said, smirking. Gary nodded and looked to the Porygon Z.

"All right, Porgon Z, unlock the window!" The Porygon Z nodded and slipped into the software. After a few minutes, the lock clicked open and the window slid out, the cool evening air filling the room. Porygon Z shot out of the lock and beeped happily at Gary. "Nice job, Porygon Z! Return." Nodding, the Porygon Z beamed back into the PokeGauntlet. Trent grinned and looked out the window.

"Yeah, not too bad…but this was only step one of many, guys. Look!" Aaron, Gary and Kyle frowned and walked over to the window. Soaring in the skies around the island were several large Dragonair, spinning through the air as they searched for sneaky students. One spotted a girl, riding on a large Flygon, and quickly flew down onto the Dragon-type. In a flash, the Dragonair wrapped its body around the Flygon, bringing it down towards the water. The trainer quickly jumped off, recalled her Pokemon, and sent out a large Milotic that slid into the water and helped her escape. Gary groaned as two other trainers weren't so lucky, hitting the water hard before being pulled out and dragged back to the academy, or being picked up off of the surface of the water and carried off.

"Well, what do we do now?" the Pokemon Researcher-to-be asked, looking out into the dimly-lit sky. "Dragonairs can out-fly almost anything, and if we try to surf, we'll be sitting ducks!" Aaron grinned and pulled out one of his PokeBalls.

"Looks like it's our time to shine; Kitty, come out!" Instantly a large purple butterfly-moth Pokemon appeared in the room, humming happily. Trent and Gary stared at the Bug-type for a moment or two, then glared at Aaron.

"What good does that do us?! Butterfree is a slow Flying-type, and can barely carry one trainer, let alone four!" Aaron smirked and pet Kitty on her head.

"Kitty doesn't need to carry all of us to Lesser Pokemon Island; she just has to keep the Dragonairs from stopping us!" Without another word, Aaron jumped out the open window, the Butterfree flying down after him and plucking him out of the air. Trent and Gary stared at each other in confusion.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?!" Kyle asked, pushing both guys out the window. Instantly Gary swore silently and pulled out Pidgeot, the large Pigeon Pokemon catching him from beneath and carrying him on his back. Meanwhile, Trent soared by, hanging from Aero's large claws. Behind both of them was Kyle, sitting on the back of his large Charizard. Kyle smirked down at the two other trainers, but Trent only ignored him and flew faster, while Gary flipped him off and flew up to Aaron.

Before long, the Dragonairs noticed the group, and the serpent-like dragons wound their way towards the head of the group; Kitty and Aaron. However, as the Dragonairs drew close, Aaron grinned widely and tapped the Butterfree on her side.

"Alright girl, let's do this!" Kitty nodded happily and whistled brightly. Instantly a large cloud of sleep, poison, and stun powders formed around the Butterfree, and with one strong flap of the butterfly's wings, the cloud engulfed the Dragonairs. In less than half a minute, the Dragonairs were falling into the ocean, either paralyzed, poisoned, or asleep. Trent grinned and flew down by Aaron.

"Nice job, Aaron! Well played, well played." Aaron nodded and grinned.

"Thanks. That way, the Dragonair don't get hurt, and we don't get caught. Most Dragonair can swim fairly well, right?" Trent nodded and looked down at the Dragonair.

"Knowing Lance, they'll be just fine." Aaron smiled and nodded to Kitty, quickly flying off to the side. Trent smiled and looked off to the coast. The Lesser Pokemon Island was already coming into view, and by Trent's PokeGauntlet's count, it was still only 12:00 am, midnight. They'd be able to party a while longer once they landed. Trent grinned excitedly. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE FOURTH ANNUAL FIRST DAY PARTY!"

Everyone in the bar cheered, Trent among the loudest of them as he took a sip from a Bud Light, and felt glad that there wasn't a drinking age limit in the regions. At least Lance had done one good thing when he became champion again; lower the drinking age to fifteen. After all, if ten year-olds can train enormous monsters and play around with death, then fifteen year-olds should be allowed to drink. Both Trent and Gary had fairly high tolerance to alcohol, so Trent wasn't too worried about school later in the day.

Their host, however, was looking pretty buzzed already…either that or he was just naturally overly energetic. The guy, who had spiky black hair and a fiery expression on his face, a constant grin on his face. Beside him was a tall female Zoroark, with her hand on her hip and a sly smile on her face, and a male Lucario with his arms folded across his chest and a serious frown on his face. The Trainer grinned out at the crowd and held the microphone up to his face again.

"MY NAME IS RON DARK, HEAD OF THE UNDERGROUND STUDENT PARTY ORGANIZATION, AND YOUR PARTY MASTER FOR THE NIGHT!" At this everyone cheered and hooted loudly. Ron grinned again and held the microphone tightly. "ALL RIGHT! I LOVE THE SOUND OF THAT! OKAY, TO START THIS OUT, WHY DON'T WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT START OFF OUR NIGHT OF KARAOKE? HOW ABOUT MR. FIRE STORM?" Ron asked loudly, pointing the microphone at Trent. Instantly Gary grinned and slapped his friend on the back.

"You heard the man, Trent! Get up there!" Aaron nodded excitedly beside him and nodded, while Kyle only smirked. Trent sighed and jumped up onto the stage, a chorus of cheers erupting up behind him. Trent grinned and took the microphone away from Ron.

"Knock 'em dead, dude," Ron whispered, grinning as slyly as his Zoroark, before walking down to the crowd with both of his Pokemon. Trent grinned and looked over at the DJ. Slowly he looked over the lists of songs over the DJ's head, and grinned as he recognized one.

"Hey, dude!" he shouted, grabbing the DJ's attention, "play track fifty-two." The DJ frowned, but nodded, selecting the track and readying the music. Grinning, Trent looked out over the crowd and held the microphone up to his lips as the music began. "I know this isn't everyone's favorite style of music, but I love it, and this happens to be one of the best songs I've ever heard. So, enjoy!" Smirking, he closed his eyes, and seemed to settle a bit as the soft sounds of a steel guitar rolled over him, and he began, fairly slowly, to sing 'All Over the Road.'

"**No sir, I ain't been drinkin', I ain't ev'n had one beer! This sweet-thang's got me buzzin' from whisprin's in my ears. Jus' take a peek up in here at this little hot mess. Mister, you'll undastand, I'm doin' my best…**" Suddenly Trent sped up, a wicked grin on his face.

"**Yeah, I know, I'm all ova the road, bu' I cain't help bu' go, little bit'o'left, little bit'o'right! It's hard to drive with her hand ova here on my knee, man she's all ova me! Sir I'm sorry, I know, bu' I'm All Over the Road!**"

Gary grinned up at his friend and shook his head as the guys cheered and some of the girls began to stare up at Trent like he was a star. "Typical, Trent," he muttered, smirking as his friend continued.

"**Don' wanna get no ticket, don' wanna cause no wreck; bu' it's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck! I say 'Girl, take it easy!' She laughs, says 'It'll be fine!' How'm I supposed to keep it 'tween the lines?**"

"**Yeah, I know, I'm all ova the road, bu' I cain't help bu' go, little bit'o'left, little bit'o'right! It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee, man she's all ova me! Sir I'm sorry I know, bu' I'm All Over the Road!**"

"Wow, he's good!" One girl, with long lavender-colored hair that was pulled back in a long braid, said, smiling up at Trent. Gary sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, he's okay," he said, smirking. "If you think this is good, though, you should see him battle." The girl smiled at Gary, her blue-green eyes shining brightly.

"Oh I have! He's really awesome, that Fire Storm attack was incredible!" Smiling, she turned back to the stage and cheered at Trent as he started up again.

"**Somethin' 'bout these wheels turnin', radio blarin' gets her goin'! I'm tryin' to get her home as fast as I can go…**" Suddenly Trent paused and sighed. Then the music started again, slightly softer.

"**Yeah, I know, I'm all ova the road, bu' I cain't help bu' go,**" instantly the music kicked up again and Trent grinned again, "**Little bit'o'left, little bit'o'right! It's hard to drive with her hand ova here on my knee, have a little mercy on me! Sir I'm sorry I know, bu' I'm All Over the Road! All Over the Road. Yeah, All Over the Road!**" Trent grinned again as the music stopped, and the crowd cheered loudly. Gary grinned and shook his head.

"Not bad Trent, not bad." Sighing, Gary stepped back and walked out to the back. He wasn't too enthralled with the group, and was starting to want to leave.

"And now, let's have my friend Gary Oak give us a song!"

Gary stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. Slowly he turned around to the stage, where Trent was grinning wickedly at him. Glaring, Gary walked up to the stage and hissed at Trent.

"'Course you'd say that, Trent," he grumbled, grabbing the microphone. Trent grinned and walked back into the crowd, taking a seat beside Aaron and sipping his Bud Light. Gary sighed silently, then looked back over the list of songs again. Trent smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be a great night.


	6. Chapter 6: Party 'Til Dawn

**Yeah, now this is my kinda party! This is totally awesome, so much partyin', and good times a'rolling on! Gary's about to sing before everyone else, after being pulled into it by Trent, and we're gonna meet not just one or two OC's, but three this time! Get ready, because this is gonna be a blast! And come next week, school begins, and the work begins! Let's just hope our friends don't drink so much they get hang-overs during their first day! Well, enjoy Chapter 6, guys!**

**KEY: Guy singing**

_Girl Singing_

_**Duet Singing**_

Gary glared at Trent again before shrugging to the DJ. "All right, let me have 'Jetlag' by Simple Plan." The DJ frowned over at Gary and stopped.

"Dude, you do know 'Jetlag's' a duet, one guy one girl, right?" Gary's eyes darkened and he sighed shaking his head.

"Guess I can't sing then," Gary muttered, mostly glad he wouldn't have to sing. He was just about to leave, though, when suddenly a girl jumped up onto the stage, smiling.

"Hey, I can sing with you!" she said brightly, smiling wide. "I'm Jodie Suku, and I'd happily help you out with this little duet!" Gary groaned, his luck seeming to turn south. Slowly he looked the girl over once. Jodie was a cute girl, with big, beautiful black eyes with deep mascara, small lips that were curled into a smile, the bottom one pierced on the left side. She had large and long black hair that came down around her waist, and she was wearing a black leather jacket, red t-shirt, and black skirt, with a large necklace, bracelets, and earrings shimmering against the dark material. Sighing, Gary shrugged his shoulders again and held a second microphone out and to her.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay up here. Hey, DJ!" he shouted, grabbing the guy's attention. "Start it up!" The DJ nodded, smirking, and began the song. Gary sighed and looked back into the crowd, at all the waiting eyes, and slowly began to sing.

"**What time is it where you are?**" Gary sang, grinning.

"_I miss you more than anything!_" Jodie sang back, a bright smile on her face.

"**And back at home, you feel so far!**"

"_Waitin' for the phone to ring!_"

"**It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down. I don't even wanna live in this town!**"

"_**Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me**** crazy!**_" Gary and Jodie cried together, grinning.

"_**You say 'Good Morning' when it's midnight, Goin' out of my head alone in this bed! I wake up, to your sunset, yeah it's drivin' me mad! I miss you so bad and my heart, heart, heart is so Jet-Lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so Jet-Lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so Jet-Lagged! So**** Jet-Lagged!**_"

Trent instantly grinned up at his friend and nodded. Now that was the Gary he knew! By the way he was acting, one would never had thought that originally he'd been scared to get up there and sing. But by the way he was rocking out on the stage, and by the way the crowd was cheering wildly, he was doing awesome.

Jodie smiled coyly at Gary as the chorus ended and jumped to the front as she took over. "_What time is it where you are?"_

"**Five more days and I'll be home.**" Gary replied, almost sighing.

_"__I keep your picture in my car."_

_"_**I hate the thought of you alone.**"

_"__I've been keepin' busy all the time, just to try to keep you off my mind!"_

_"**Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy!**_"

Gary grinned back at Jodie again and jumped back in for the chorus again, eyes blazing excitedly. "_**You say 'Good Morning' when it's midnight, Goin' out of my head alone in this bed! I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, hear is so jet-lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged! So jet-lagged!**_"

"Wow, they're awesome together," Aaron said, smiling up at his friend. Trent nodded, grinning up at his friend, and silently worrying for Cassy back in Kanto. Hopefully nothing too bad would happen. Sighing, he shook his head and raised the brim of his cap so he could watch Gary and Jodie wrapped up the song.

"**I miss you so bad!**"

"_I miss you so bad!_"

"**I miss you so bad!**"

"_I miss you so bad!_"

"**I miss you so bad!**"

"_I wanna share your horizon!_"

"**I miss you so bad!**"

"_**And see the same sun rising!**_"

"_I miss you so bad!"_

"_**And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me!**_"

"_**You say 'Good Morning' when it's midnight, Goin' out of my head alone in this bed! I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad, I miss when you say 'Good Morning' when it's midnight, Goin' out of my head alone in this bed! I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad, I miss **__**you so bad. And my heart, heart, hear is so jet-lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged! So jet-lagged!**_"

As Gary and Jodie ended the song, the bar erupted into a wild cheer, and Gary grinned as the uproar washed over him. Smiling, he turned over to Jodie and smiled.

"Hey, you were awesome! Thanks for singing with me." Jodie only smiled and winked at him.

"Thank you for not running away. You're really good at singing, and it was a lot of fun!" Smiling, she grabbed his hand and pushed something into it. She giggled lightly and started walking away. "See you tomorrow at school, Gary!"

Gary stared after her for a moment before turning back to Trent and Aaron. Sighing, he opened his hand and found a piece of paper slightly crinkled in his palm. Written on it in pink ink was an X-Transceiver number and the words 'Call me' on the side. Gary almost paled slightly, and Trent grinned looking at the writing.

"Whoo!" Trent said, whistling. "Looks like Cassy's got some new competition, dude!" Gary glared at Trent, stuffing the paper into his pocket and walking away.

"Shut up, Trent," he muttered, a frown returning to his features. Trent grinned and lowered his cap back down over his eyes.

"That's the Gary I know," he sighed, falling back into his seat and finishing of his beer. Sighing, Trent leaned back and smiled as another student walked up to the stage and began singing 'It's My Life.' There was no way that this night could go wrong.

"Hey dude!" a loud voice cut through the room like a scythe, ending all conversations instantly. Slowly Trent turned towards the voice. Standing at the back of the room was a tall guy with Hispanic-looking features, dark hair, and even darker eyes. He was glaring at a shorter guy, about half a foot shorter, with black hair and hazel eyes. The taller of the two stepped forward and pointed at the shorter.

"You. You were just hittin' on my girlfriend, weren't you?!" The shorter guy shrugged and stepped back, a calm smile on his face.

"Sorry Jason, I didn't know Jenni here was your girlfriend," he said, gesturing to the girl standing beside him, a small asian-features girl with dark black hair and bright brown eyes that were filled with concern for both guys. The taller, Jason, glared heatedly at the shorter boy and grit his teeth.

"Didn't know? Didn't KNOW?! Shao, Jennifer and I have been dating since midterm last year! How could you not have known about it?!" Suddenly Jason stopped and glared at Jennifer, grabbing her roughly by the wrist. "You said that we'd broken up, didn't you, you little bitch! Just wanted to screw with us, didn't you, wanted to really fuck up our lives!"

"Jason!" Shao shouted, stepping in front of Jennifer and knocking Jason's hand away. "Calm down dude! You're seriously drunk right now, you aren't thinking clearly! It was an honest mistake, I swear."

"Fuck that!" Jason shouted, knocking Shao away and grabbing Jennifer again, now pulling her towards the door. "Come on, Jennifer, we're leaving, and I'm gonna teach you to cross me, even if I gotta beat it into you." At that, Trent had heard enough, as had Kyle at the other end of the bar. Before Jason could take another step towards the door, both Trent and Kyle were standing at the entranceway, hands on their PokeGauntlets.

"Not another step, Jason," Trent said calmly, readying his selection. "Just back off, and let go of Jennifer. Come on now, we don't need this to get any uglier than it already is." Jason glared at Trent and reached for his PokeGauntlet, readying his Pokemon as well.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? You're just a newbie! Back off!" Kyle glared and shook his head.

"We're not backing down, Jason. You're not gonna hurt that girl any more, okay? Let her go, and we won't cause you any harm." Some of the trainers in the bar stepped back as Kyle's words hit them, remembering him and his skilled Lucario earlier that day. If he wanted to, he could make this get really nasty really, really fast. Jason only glared at them and selected a Pokemon; a large, wiry Infernape.

"You want Jennifer? You're gonna have to fight for her! Infernape, Fire Spin!" The Infernape howled eagerly and launched itself at Trent and Kyle, spinning wildly as it released a large twister of flames. As the flames grew, Jason turned, picked Jennifer up, and ran out the front doors. Trent and Kyle only glared at the flames as they drew closer. In a flash, the flames were gone, hosed down by Trent and Kyle's Feraligatrs. Trent's, named Feral, had a huge scar on its right eye, making it blind on its right, and huge scars on its chest and back. Kyle's was quite a bit larger than Trent's Feraligatr, but didn't look as fearsome or as visibly experienced in battle. Instantly the Infernape growled angrily, but the Feraligatrs both only roared in annoyance and released dual Hydro Pumps that knocked the Infernape out before it could even wimper. Trent glared after Jason, who was Surfing back to Grand Pokemon Island on a Lapras, and nodded to Kyle, then punched forward.

"Oh, no you don't Jason! Feral, use Arctic Smash!"

"Feraligatr, knock 'im down with Seismic Storm!"

Both Feraligatrs nodded to their trainers and jumped out the front door into the water. Instantly the two leviathan-like Johto Water Starters shot forward, ready to attack. Feral shot up out of the water, freezing the water on its body into icy armor, claws, and fangs. Kyle's Feraligatr, meanwhile, dropped deep down into the ocean and began spinning wildly, creating a small vortex that caught Jason in his path. Roaring, both Feraligatrs attacked, Feral from above, cutting away with his frozen limbs and jaws, and Kyle's Feraligatr from below with Ice Punches mixed with Earthquake-strengthened Body Slams. The Lapras quickly fainted, and Jason swore loudly. He didn't say much though, before Feral hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Growling, the duo carried Jason and Jennifer back to Lesser Pokemon Island, quickly depositing them outside the karaoke bar. Jennifer quickly jumped up and ran over to Kyle and Trent.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, giving the two of them a firm hug. "Jason's a nice guy, really he is, but he's so scary when he's drunk, and I didn't want him to lash out on me again!" Kyle nodded and stepped back.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you again." Jennifer nodded, staring at the ground sadly. Trent smiled as Jennifer looked up past them and ran over to Shao, giving him a soft hug before walking back into the bar with him. Kyle sighed and smiled as she left, then turned back to Jason's unconscious form. "Bastard," he muttered, kicking the dude roughly in the chest.

"Hey, Kyle, he's not doing anyone harm any time soon, okay? No need to kill him!" Kyle nodded and stepped back, still glaring.

"I told you I hate guys that hurt girls, Trent. I have a feeling that this isn't the only time Jason's tried this, but this is the first time he's been stopped, and I hate that! He can't just do whatever the fuck he wants and get away with it! It makes me sick!" Trent sighed and shook his head.

"Come on dude, let's just go back inside."

Kyle nodded slowly and trudged in after Trent. Once inside though, the two trainers found themselves severely surprised as a roar of cheers came up from the other students. Guys were clapping them on the shoulders and giving them high-fives, and girls were winking at them flirtishly. Trent and Kyle were positively stunned.

"Wha…what did we do?" Trent asked, staring in awe.

"What did you do?!" Ron said, stepping out of the crowd. "What did you do?! You guys kicked Jason Saunders' ass, that's what you did! That guy's been a serious pain in our asses, and one rude bastard. Sure, he's had his good points, and is really nice when you know him, but most of the time he's hot-headed, oppressive, and just fucking intolerable. Up until now, no one's had the guts to challenge him, because no one's been able to beat him before." Ron's grin grew, and he gestured to Trent and Kyle. "But you two! You beat him down! You guys are seriously awesome!" Smirking, he turned back to the group crowd and raised his fist to the air. "Next round's on me guys, in gratitude of Trent Red and Kyle Cobalt! Let's party 'til dawn!"

At this everyone cheered, the beers and cocktails floating through the crowd as the party continued. Trent grinned at Kyle and shook his head, grabbing two Bud Lights and handing one to Kyle.

"This is gonna be one hell of a year, Kyle," Trent said, smirking, as he took a drink. Kyle nodded and, stiffly, took a drink. Smiling, the two walked back into the party, singing to the songs and dancing to the music, all the way until the first lights hit the islands. At that time, the crowd dispersed and flew back to Pokemon Academy to start off their first official day at school.


	7. Chap 7: Former Foe, Present Professor

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's taken longer than usual to get this chapter written. Gomen! (Sorry) Anyways, it's the first day of school for our heroic teens. Are they ready for it? Well…most likely…no. Especially with Ron's all-night party that morning. Still, they can't miss their first day of school, and so they push on. This chapter focuses on Trent and Kyle. Next chapter will have Gary as the focal point, and after that, Aaron. For now, enjoy Chapter 7. Oh, and if you want more Academy action, join my Pokemorph Academy Forum we have on this site. We still need more students **_**and**_** teachers, so if you feel up for it, come on in and enjoy the best Pokemorph Academy to hit FanFiction ever!**

"Kyle, hurry up dude!" Trent shouted back to his friend as he pulled his red blazer over his school uniform. The two were currently running across the battlefields of Pokemon Academy, booking it like mad to their first class of the day; PokeTechnology. They were also silently muttering curses to themselves over staying up until dawn the night previously. Kyle was exhausted, and Trent felt like he'd just been hit with a powerful Confuse Ray, he had such a powerful headache. The two were seriously regretting going to the party yesterday.

Kyle pulled his red jacket over his shoulders and pressed his cap down hard on top of his long brown hair. "I'm goin' as fast as I can go, Trent! Stop shouting at me!"

Trent groaned and nodded. "Fine, fine! Just keep up, dude!"

Kyle nodded and caught up with Trent before reaching the rolling hills where the Pokemon Science and Technology classes were held, and opened the hatch for the PokeTechnology class. Trent wasted no time in jumping right down into the lab/classroom, quickly followed by Kyle, who landed practically on top of him.

"Kyle!" Trent shouted, glaring at his friend. "Watch it!" Kyle frowned and stepped back, lowering his cap.

"Sorry, dude," Kyle said, slightly frostily. Trent sighed and shook his head, then looked into the classroom. The room was fairly large, probably could hold a couple Onix, maybe a Steelix too, with room to spare, but Trent wasn't about to test that theory out. There were about twenty other teens in the room besides Trent and Kyle, and for the most part Trent didn't recognize any of them. He did notice Ron Dark sitting casually at the back of the room, feet up on the desk as he waited for the teacher to arrive, while his Zoroark leaned against the wall, looking at her nails in a very un-interested fashion. Other than that, there was no one he could really connect with.

"Oh wow, you're Trent Red and Kyle Cobalt!" A shocked cry suddenly came from in the middle of the desks, and Trent and Kyle turned towards the voice. Instantly a girl with lavender colored hair and electric blue-green eyes jumped up from her seat and smiled excitedly at the duo, quickly followed by two boys, one with silver hair, brown skin, and square-rimmed glasses, and the other with brown hair that swept in front of his eyes and bright blue eyes and light skin. The girl came to a stop in front of the two and smiled excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Azuna Seraphia, but you can just call me Azu! This is my friend, Kenji Yamada," she said this while pointing to the dark-skinned boy, who smiled and adjusted his glasses slightly, "and his friend, Pierce Braxton. And before you guys ask how we know you guys, I'll just tell you that you've made a serious mark here at Pokemon Academy. Trent, your Fire Storm attack was unbelievable yesterday, and that Arctic Smash attack was amazing! And when you sang 'All Over the Road', I was going crazy you sounded so amazing! And Kyle, your Lucario was so powerful, so fast and strong, I've never seen such powerful Aura attacks like that! And that Seismic Storm attack your Feraligatr used was so fast, so furious, I thought it was totally awesome, unbelievable, incredible!" Smiling, Azu turned back to Pierce and Kenji. "Didn't you guys think so, too?"

Kenji nodded, smiling as he flicked some hair out of his eyes. "Yeah. I have to admit, seeing those Special Moves you guys came up with was really entertaining. I'd love to learn how you guys were able to train your Pokemon to use those moves!" Trent smiled and placed a hand on the silver-haired youth's shoulder.

"No, you don't, Kenji," Trent said, thinking back to Mt. Moon and Mt. Silver, where he'd spent much of his time training, almost dying five times, and actually losing one of his Pokemon, his Eevee, to the intense cold. Sighing, Kenji nodded and stepped back. Pierce smiled and began to walk back towards his seat.

"Come on, grab a seat, you guys," Pierce called back, quickly taking his spot in one of the aisle seats. Azu beamed and jumped into a middle desk, gesturing to either side of her. Trent and Kyle stared at each other for a moment before finally sighing and taking a spot on either side of their new 'fan-girl'. Kenji smiled and sat on the same row as Pierce, keeping a desk space between him and the slightly distant older trainer. Trent smiled over at the two, then turned to Azu.

"So…do you know who our teacher is? Lance didn't tell me much before sending me here." Kyle frowned and nodded as well.

"Yeah, I haven't heard much either, just that he's the brightest mind when it comes to technology, that he also teaches Quantum Physics to the older students only, and that he was asked directly by Professor Oak to work here. Who is he?"

Before Azu could answer, the hatch for the classroom opened, and a ladder descended that neither Kyle nor Trent had noticed before. Slowly, a man in a large white lab coat clambered down, a metal cane gripped firmly in his other hand. The entire class went silent as his feet finally touched the ground below, and he sighed softly. With a laugh, the teacher shook his head and turned to the students, and instantly Kyle tensed up.

"You!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat. The class and the teacher frowned at Kyle, and Trent sighed.

"Kyle, what the hell has gotten into you?" Kyle scowled down at Trent and turned back to the teacher.

"What's gotten into me is _him_! That's Alexander Charon, Head Commander of Team Galactic!" The class froze, and turned suddenly to the elderly man. Now, Trent noticed it perfectly. The pale purple hair that pointed up to two ends on either side, the red-tinted round-rimmed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, the black tie with the golden Team Galactic Insignia. There was no doubt about it. The man before them was Commander Alexander Charon.

Charon sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I should've known Cyrus' nephew would have recognized me instantly. It's good to see you again, too, Kyle." Trent's eyes widened again, and he turned to Kyle.

"You're related to Cyrus?!" Kyle frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, but he's my uncle, and I don't want anything to do with him. Which brings me to my next question; what the hell are you doing here?!" Charon sighed and moved over to the teacher's desk, setting a briefcase full of notes on top.

"Samuel, I mean, Professor Oak asked me to come and work here as your Technology and Quantum Physics teacher. After Team Galactic was disbanded, our members returned to their lives before the team was formed. Cyrus is currently working in Sunnyshore City, trying to come up with new sources of power. Mars, now Martha, is working in Viridian City as a member of their Criminal Investigation Agency. Saturn, now Sorren, is working with Devon Corp. in Hoenn. Jupiter, now Julia, is doing radio chat-shows on Goldenrod Radio. And I am working here." Slowly the former Galactic Commander slipped the glasses from off his nose and looked right at Kyle again. "If you have a problem with that, you can leave now. But I promise you, you'll be missing out greatly."

Kyle stared at the man for a moment or two longer, unsure what to do, before Azu finally sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down into his seat. Mr. Charon smiled at this and turned to the rest of the group.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, as you all already know, I am Alexander Charon, and I will be your Pokemon Technology teacher this year. Today, I don't want to waste time introducing everyone to each other. When I was in school, I know, that was a long time ago, my classes would try to do that, and I'd only learn two names the whole year. So, instead, we're going to go right into work." Instantly there was a chorus of groans from the students, mostly from those students who had gone to the party last night. Charon sighed and lifted his glassed back to his face. "Now, come now, come now. You can at least show some enthusiasm. After all, this first conversation will be very interesting, I feel." Smiling, he walked over to the corner of the room and pulled over a mechanical object every one of the trainers recognized instantly.

"Could anyone please tell me what this is?" Trent nodded and stood slowly. Charon smiled to him and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Red, what is this?" Trent nodded and looked to the large device.

"That's the Pokemon Containment Unit, also known as the PCU, able to connect to the Pokemon Containment System, or PCS." Charon nodded and smiled, gesturing to Trent to sit down.

"Yes, exactly. The PCU is used far and wide by each and every trainer in the world. It can be found in every Pokemon Center, Pokemon Gym, Pokemon Battle Institute, and even a smaller version is accessible on the PokeGauntlet you all are wearing on your arms currently. The PCU was a genius creation, made by Bill Fence, from Cerulean, Kanto. It's in his house on the Cerulean Cape where the PCS' epicenter is found. However, do any of you know exactly how Bill came to conceive the idea of the PCU and the PCS? Or, how the PCS even really works?" The elderly man smiled at the blank stares and walked back to his desk. "I thought not. This is going to be fun."

For the next hour, Charon explained the entire PCS to the class, explaining that the Pokemon remained in a state of deep sleep until their Trainers came to claim them again, receiving all the nutrition they needed through a sort-of osmosis-like process. Along with that, they learned that Bill first came up with the idea of the PCS when he tried to catch his first Pokemon, an Abra, and ended up being teleported everywhere around Cerulean City. The ability to teleport anywhere made the boy genius come up with a plan to make Pokemon be able to be stored by Trainers, and accessed later at any time and at any point in the world. As Charon finished saying this the bell rang and, surprisingly, the students sighed sadly. Charon smiled and slid into his chair.

"Don't worry, we'll have more to talk about tomorrow. Now then, get yourselves going to your next classes." Trent and Kyle nodded, quickly climbing up the ladder and up into the light. Trent smiled and turned towards the field, and the Battler's class he had before him.

Perhaps this was going to be a good school year after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Gary's Battlers Class

**Sorry this took longer than normal guys! Had a little problem. Can't tell if it was Writer's Block, or Writer's Laziness…Plus, I've been going crazy today. Today's my first Marching Band Competition of the Season, with the best program I've ever participated in so far! Wish me all the luck you can! Anyway, here's Chapter 8 of Pokemon Academy!**

Gary sighed deeply as he lay down on one of the large benches that sat around the Pokemon Battlers Field. He was glad he was able to rest for a little while. Sure, he'd only had one class so far, but on top of Pokemon Research with Professor Birch, he'd only had half an hour of sleep…and that had been before he and the others had partied hard all night long. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Aaron, who was lying on the ground beside his bench, had already beaten him there, snoring softly while Chuchu mewled quietly on his chest, her ears down and her tail curled around her small form. Gary smiled at the blonde-haired boy and shook his head softly. Aaron had been the only person at the party last night that, in the first few hours, fell asleep. And yet still, there he sat, head propped up on his bag, eyes closed, and mouth hanging as he let out a soft snore. Maybe his Research class with Rowan was just as bad as Gary's had been.

Sighing again, Gary shifted slightly and closed his eyes. In only a few more minutes, he'd start the Battler's class. At least he'd get some action for the day, before he was bored to sleep in Tech with Watson. Gary smirked and wondered what Trent would be doing this period.

"Hey, Gary, you have Battler Class now, too?!" Gary frowned and sat up. Running down the field were Trent and Kyle, both slightly fatigued from the night before, but otherwise okay. Sighing, Gary stood up and walked over to them, saving them the energy of running all the ways up to him.

"Trent, Kyle, what are you guys doing here?" Trent smirked and leaned back a bit as he caught his breath.

"I've got Battlers Class with Lance right now, and Kyle has Battlers Class with Cynthia." Gary instantly frowned and looked over to the corner.

"Um…I think you're wrong, Trent. Lance doesn't teach this period; Bruno and Cynthia do." Trent's eyes widened and he turned to the edge of the field. Sure enough, on the other side of the field stood a tall, blonde woman in her early- to mid-twenties wearing black clothes, and a man with spiky, navy-blue hair, shirtless, wearing ragged, torn-up battler pants. No sign of the red-headed Dragon Master anywhere.

"Wha…but, then…what?!" Gary sighed at his friend's idiocy and turned him around, quickly rummaging through the pigsty Trent called a backpack. Smirking, the brown-haired boy turned to Trent and held out a piece of paper.

"Your schedule, Trent. Perhaps you should use it." Trent stared for a moment, then looked. Sure enough, Battlers class wasn't this period but fourth, after lunch. And second period was…Breeding. With Professor Elm. Whoo. Hoo.

"Great. Well, I'll see you later, Gary." Trent said. Kyle soon followed, after looking at his schedule as well and seeing it said he had History with Professor Juniper Junior. Gary sighed as they left. Suddenly, it was just him and Aaron, along with a mob of people he didn't know.

Bruno and Cynthia finally walked over, smiling at their classes. Bruno looked much the same as he had when Gary had last faced him; the only difference was that he had three large scars that came across his chest. Gary guessed that they had come from one of Bruno's newest Pokemon; who it was, he hadn't a clue.

"Welcome, class, to Pokemon Battlers Class," Bruno said, his loud voice resonating through the stands. "I am Bruno Toruistan, a Fighting-type master and Battle Master. This, here, is my friend and colleague, Cynthia Amethyst, Champion of the Sinnoh Region. Together, we will be teaching this Battler's Class."

Cynthia smiled and stepped forward. "To start, why don't we get to know each other as all good trainers do. Through battles." The students grinned, and Gary smirked as he thought of the plans ahead. "All trainers being taught by Bruno take a stand on the south side of the battlefield, and all of my students, to the north. We will have one dual battle going on at a time, my students facing Bruno's."

Gary smirked at this and nodded, quickly moving over to his spot on the field. Then, he quickly turned around, grabbed Aaron, and dragged him across the field to Bruno's side. Bruno smirked at this and stepped by Aaron and Gary.

"Well, why don't you two serve as our first two trainers for my side?" Gary smirked, while Aaron only blearily looked up and wondered how he got from the bench to the south side of the field. Bruno grinned and turned to Cynthia. "My side's ready. What 'bout yours?"

Cynthia smiled coyly and turned to the crowd behind her. "Oh, we're ready…Krystal? Chevano? Could you get out here and join us for the first battle?" Slowly, two trainers walked out of the group. The first Gary recognized as a guy from the party the night before. He was fairly tall intimidating guy, with broad shoulders, a short, black Mohawk, and a dark complexion. The second, though, Gary recognized instantly as the girl from the first day, and Trent's battle. Apparently Krystal recognized Gary as well, because she flipped a stray hair out of her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh joy, it's you two, Gary and Aaron," she said, frowning at the both of them. "If these are the boys I have to take care of, then this will be absolutely simple."

"No kiddin', Kyrstal," the guy beside her, Chevano, said, smirking. "Get ready for a tough fight, you two." Aaron's eyes widened and he quickly looked to Gary.

"Wait, we have to fight?" he asked quickly. "I don't like letting my Pokemon fight!" Gary smirked and stepped forward.

"Don't worry. Just leave the majority to the fighting to me, and have your Pokemon stand as support!" Aaron nodded slowly, and selected a Pokeball. Bruno grinned to the two teams, obviously ready to go, and stepped off onto the sideline.

"The rules are; only one Pokemon per Trainer. Once one side's Pokemon are down, the other side is the winners. Now then…BEGIN!"

Instantly Krystal snapped her wrist forward and clicked a Pokeball. "Go, Yeti!" In a huge flash of light, her huge Abomasnow appeared in the field, a huge Blizzard forming around him, hail firing down on the people in the arena.

Chevano released his Pokemon the same instant Krystal released hers. "Glyde, let's take these guys down!" Instantly a tall Gallade shot out of his Pokeball, his two arm blades extended four feet out, ready to cut away.

Aaron released his Pokemon too, with a bright flash of light. "Kitty, give us a hand!" Humming, Aaron's Butterfree hovered out into the field, small, shining powders glittering off of her scale-like wings.

"Let's do this; Machamp!" Gary released his Pokemon last, a tall Machamp with four thick arms and a scowl that could scare even a legendary. Machamp had been with Gary since he'd been a little kid in Pallet town, then just a little Machop. Throughout his journeys with Gary, Machamp had grown extremely tough and strong, muscles rippling across his chest and small scars from past battles adorning his person—erm—Pokemon.

Gary grinned to Machamp and nodded. "All right, let's start this battle off with Focus Energy, then knock back that Gallade and Abomasnow with your Cross Chop!" Machamp nodded and crossed his four arms in front of his chest and clenched his eyes shut, every muscle in his body tightening sharply.

"While they're doing that, Kitty, keep the others busy with Stun Spore and Sleep Powder!" The Butterfree nodded to Aaron and quickly floated over to the Abomasnow and Gallade, sending a spray of dust down onto them. Krystal glared up at it and shook her head.

"Not a chance, you two! Yeti, use Blizzard to knock the spores away!" The Abomasnow nodded quickly and made a loud, roaring sound as snow seemed to levitate off of his long, coarse fur. Instantly the Blizzard shot up, knocking the dust away and sending a spray of snow up towards Kitty.

"Kitty!" Aaron exclaimed, "Get out of there, Kitty!" The Butterfree nodded and hastily flew out of the way, but only just, with the tip being grazed by the Blizzard. The icy frost quickly spread over Kitty's wings and sent the small bug-type spinning down to the field below, where it made a quick, haphazard landing. "Kitty!"

"Now, let's take 'em down while their down! Glyde, use Psycho Cut!" The Gallade nodded and held both of its arms out and sharpened, with psychic energy radiating off of it. Smirking, the Gallade launched himself forward at the Butterfree, ready to slice them down. Kitty stared in shock and began struggling to flap her frozen wings to get out of the way. Luckily, Machamp had just then finished focusing.

"Not a chance, Chevano! Machamp, change of plans, use Dynamic Punch!" The Machamp grinned darkly and lunged forward, instantly landing in front of the Gallade. Faster than could be seen, Machamp's two right arms shot in and up to the Gallade's abdomen with the force of a freight train. The Gallade gasped in pain and shock, and jumped back weakly, holding his chest as a large, dark bruise grew on his chest.

"Wha—how can you do that?" Chevano shouted, glaring. "Gallades are Psychic/Fighting Pokemon, and therefore shouldn't be as strongly affected by Fighting moves." Gary grinned and shook his head.

"Well, Machamp's got a secret weapon up his sleeve. Along with focusing so that his attack was more powerful, he's also carrying the Black Belt, an item that greatly intensifies Fighting-type moves. In other words," Gary said, grinning as Machamp began to run up to the wounded Gallade, "he's practically invincible in close-quarters combat!"

Chevano grinned and stepped back. "Well, then let's see just how good he is; Glyde, use Psychic Barrage!" The Gallade nodded and turned to Machamp as he began using Close Combat. As soon as Machamp's first arm came down, Glyde caught it with an elbow blade glowing with Psychic energy. Grinning, the Gallade knocked the fist away and began punching and cutting back at Machamp, knocking him further and further back, because of the serious disadvantage type-wise.

"Don't give ground, Machamp! Push back with OverPower!" Machamp's eyes shone darkly and he nodded. Roaring, the Machamp caught Glyde's next attack and held him back with all four arms. Then, with a powerful cry, Machamp picked Glyde up by his chest and threw him across the battle field with incredible force. When he hit the ground, Glyde was out cold.

"Glyde!" Chevano cried, running up to his partner.

"Oh, how unfortunate," Krystal said, obviously not really caring. "Well, I suppose the rest is in my hands now." Smiling, she nodded to her Abomasnow. "Yeti, use Earthquake." The Abomasnow nodded eagerly and quickly brought his two large fists down to the ground, creating a huge earthquake to rock the whole arena. Gary and Aaron felt themselves almost fall from the earthquake, and watched as Machamp was quickly trapped in the broken ground, and Kitty was knocked out, because she couldn't fly out of the Earthquake's range.

"Kitty!" Aaron cried, recalling his partner quickly. Krystal smirked a cold smirk and turned to Gary.

"And now to end this; Yeti, use Timber!" The Abomasnow roared eagerly and charged forward his two arms glowing like Hammer Arm, but with strange green energy radiating from them like with Wood Hammer. Machamp stared in shock and raised his arms to try and block the attack. Big mistake. As soon as the arms fell on Machamp's, there was a loud, sickening crack that filled the arena, and Machamp howled in pain as three of his arms fell limply to his sides. The Abomasnow smirked at Machamp's pained form, and brought his last arm down onto Machamp, quickly knocking him out.

"Machamp…" Gary said, eyes wide with shock and anger. Sighing, he recalled his partner and glared at Krystal.

"The last Pokemon standing is Yeti the Abomasnow," Bruno said, sadness eminent in his voice, "the winning class for this round is Cynthia's Battler's Class." Kyrstal grinned and smirked coldly at Gary.

"What a waste of time. I really hope your friends are better than that, Gary." Gary only glared at her and stepped off the battlefield with Aaron, heading quickly to the Pokemon Center that lay near the field. They'd stay there, waiting for their partners to heal, as the rest of the class period passed by, the sounds of battles filling the air.


	9. Chapter 9: Schedule Problems

**Hey guys, it's been…what, five days since I last updated, and you last heard from me? Well, I have fantastic news for you guys! First, WE HAVE 99 REVIEWS! To whoever is the next reviewer, our 100****th****, I give you my thanks for sticking with my Fanfiction for so long! Second, I've started my first original work and posted it on . It's called ****Slayers of Alusaria****, and it has two chapters so far. I encourage you all to at least try it out and see how the style sits with you. Now then, with the news out of the way…let's get to Chapter 9.**

"Worst…first day…ever…" Trent moaned softly from the cafeteria table he and his friends were sitting at. Third period had just ended, and lunch had begun in the cafeteria, which lay underneath the Pokemon Battle Field, accessible by the dorm halls.

"And it's only half-way done too," Gary moaned back, his head buried in his arms.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to go to this school, exactly?" Aaron groaned in a reply to both of them, his face pressed up against the table's surface.

"Would you all stop complaining?" Kyle shouted to all three of them angrily. "I know school isn't the most exciting thing we've done in our lives, but we've started out here, so we've gotta finish it out! So stop moaning about the work load you guys got and enjoy some lunch before we get back to class!"

Trent sighed but nodded, sitting back up and pushing his cap back a bit. "Yeah, you're right, Kyle," Trent replied, shivering as he choked out the words. "Besides, it's not like we haven't done tough things before."

"Yeah, but you guys didn't go through what I went through today," Gary growled, poking his head up just over his arms so that he could glare at the two trainers. "After my Coordination Class, my teacher, Miss Lucy, had me stay after. When I did, she tried to make a move on me."

Aaron's eyes widened and he lifted himself off the table. "WHAT?! But isn't Lucy way older than you?"

"No, Miss Lucy is about twenty-one years old, and Gary's seventeen, so he's not that much younger than her," Trent said, smirking at Gary. "You know, I used to be jealous of you and your naturally charismatic self. Now I see it's just been bringing you trouble."

"No kidding!" Gary growled, pulling at his hair. "And if I know girls like Lucy, I know she's not gonna give up! I'm gonna be stuck with that bitch trying to get in my pants all year long! It's gonna drive me insane!"

"Are you guys talking about Lucy Vipresta?" Jodie asked, walking by. Gary moaned an affirmative yes, and Jodie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, I hate her! I have Coordination with her during first period, and all she does is flirt with the guys who are good-looking!" Aaron grimaced and scooted back.

"Seriously? How has she not been fired yet?" Jodie shrugged, sighing.

"I wish I knew, because I seriously want her gone." Quickly she looked from side to side to see if anyone was listening in, then lowered her head for everyone to listen close. "I heard that when Lance went to fire her, she managed to drag him into her dorm for five hours straight."

Kyle frowned and lowered his cap. "She sounds like a total bitch," he muttered. Jodie nodded wildly.

"Oh she is! Well, gotta go! See you guys later!" Then, with a smile, she was off again, leaving the four trainers to stew over those thoughts. Frowning, Trent pulled out his schedule and gave it a once-over. Once he saw what he needed to, he smiled and put it back in his bag.

"Whew! I don't even have Coordination Classes!" he announce, smiling broadly. His smile fell away a bit, though, as he began to think, and turned to Gary. "So why do you have Coordination Class?" Gary shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest."

"It's probably because your recommender wanted you to improve in Coordination…either that, or wanted to get you hooked up with Lucy."

Trent frowned and turned behind him. Sitting on the bench behind him, her ever-present smile blooming on her face, was Azu. Smiling she winked at him and hopped over to sit next to him. "Hey, Azu. What exactly do you mean, the Recommender wanted Gary to improve in Coordination?" Azu smiled and pulled her schedule out.

"Well, it's kinda confusing, but from what I can tell, the staff gets together and sees what classes the students want, need, and could also have. They collaborate together until they come up with the perfect schedules for their students. Some teachers and sponsors for the students, I guess you could call them that, give them classes that they believe can improve them in the areas that, in their opinion, their students seem to be lacking in. Which is why I'm taking Pokemon Breeding next period, even though I mainly want to go into battling and researching! Stupid Jasmine, why'd she give me that class, anyways?"

Trent frowned and looked back at his schedule again. "You certain about that? So, what would that mean about my schedule?" Azu snapped out of her little moment of griping and turned to Trent's sheet of paper.

"Well, obviously you're into battling, but there are some strange classes on here I don't expect from you, like ruin studies, and Pokemon breeding. I'm guessing that your sponsor wants you to be more well-rounded when it comes to skills." Trent groaned and slumped down onto the table.

"Great. Lance, you bastard, why'd you make me have these stupid classes?" Azu smiled and shook her head.

"Hey look at the positives, Trent. At least you don't have all your classes with horny female teachers that want to get into your pants, like Vince Brown unfortunately does." Gary nodded and shuddered slightly.

"Yeah, he has Coordination the same period as me…he barely made it through the period without fainting from all of the…ahem…alluring advances Lucy made on him." Azu nodded sadly.

"Yeah, shame about him." Suddenly, a loud, chiming sound filled the air, "Oh, time to go to the next class!" Smiling, she winked at Trent again and shot up. "Well, see you guys later!"

Sighing, Trent stood up as well, and slung his backpack back over his shoulder. "Well, I guess we better get going too, guys."


	10. Chap 10: Old Crushes and Rivals

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me longer than normal to get this update out to you, but I just realized something…I'm overflowing with OC's! Really! I tried sorting them out these last few days, and got lost after about fifty! So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to slim down the OC count some. Instead of fifty applications, I'm going with twenty five OC's, including the thirteen characters that have already been introduced. So, if your character is not in this final group of characters, I'm sorry…but come on! FIFTY?! Including everyone, and giving them the attention they deserve, would literally kill me from stress! So, sorry, but that's just how it's gonna be. Now then…on to Chapter 10!**

Trent took a deep, long breath in, filling his lungs with the warm air of the day. The static in the air shook the entire arena through, and a soft wind blew through the bleachers, giving the black-haired trainer a short series of shivers that shot down his back and brought a bright smile to his face. There was no doubt about it; through rain or shine, hot or cold, the feeling of a good battle could still bring life back to his spirit.

Kyle probably felt this, too, but Trent couldn't tell. The guy was sitting next to him, hat lowered over his eyes as he feigned sleep, trying to avoid contact from others. So far, it had worked, except when Ron had come up and tried to get Kyle to come down with him to the lower bleachers, so that he could get a better view of the action. Kyle just lifted the visor to his cap a bit and let his icy-cold glare do the talking. Trent smirked a bit as Ron's still smiling face slowly disappeared back down the bleachers to his spot. He had to admit it to Kyle; while the guy was fun to be around, he certainly could give the most chilling glare Trent had ever seen.

Trent smirked and looked back down the bleachers towards the battle below. So far, there had been three battles. Some had been interesting, although the first one had been a pretty sad excuse for a battle. One side had a Ratatta and a Zigzagoon, and the other had an Onix and a Gabite. Trent worried silently over the two broken Normal types that had been rushed to the Pokemon Center the instant the battle had come to a conclusion. To face such harsh foes without barely even a single defense, the two trainers were lucky their Pokemon were even alive still.

The current battle, though, was pretty interesting to watch. It was between two boys and two girls, as all good battles are. Trent smirked over at the light-brown haired Pepper Blitz, whose Gengar was currently weaving a web of shadows around the enemy's Pokemon, while the absolutely stunning red haired Kurenai Akairu's Charizard set the air ablaze with a fierce roar. Their opponents, a fairly large Quilladin and cocky-looking Luxio, instantly dodged to each side, avoiding the flames and shadows, and retaliating with an amazing combo-move; Surging Leaf Storm, which the Charizard and Gengar barely avoided.

"How's that, girls?" the Quilladin's trainer asked, a tall, brown-haired guy named Anton Bellerose. "Still think you can handle us so easily? Matt and I can keep going like this, no problem!" Matt, the young man beside Anton, nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose casually, despite the fact that he and his Pokemon were tired from the now fifteen minutes of battling they had been doing.

"Indeed. Do you honestly believe you can keep up with us?" Pepper scowled at Matt's cool, confident airs, and stepped forward menacingly.

"We're not done yet, you guys! You're gonna wish you never faced us, right Kurenai?" The red-head nodded, smiling to Pepper. Trent grinned from the stands, already seeing how this was going to end. Kurenai stepped forward with Pepper and nodded to her Charizard.

"Ryu!" she called out loudly, "Use Heat Wave on the ground!"

"Phantom!" Pepper shouted to the Gengar, "Take them down with Will-o-Wisp followed with Hex!"

Both Pokemon nodded and began moving to work. The Charizard rose high into the sky, sending a huge wave of fire down onto the battlefield below. Trent's grin widened as he felt the heat wash over him from even his spot, safely secured in the bleachers. Both the Quilladin and the Luxio dodged to the sides again, grinning at Ryu's failed attempt. Ryu grinned back at them, knowing one thing that they didn't; there was still a Ghost type they needed to deal with.

Instantly both of the cocky Pokemon were surrounded by rings of bright purple flames. Smirking, Phantom appeared right behind the two of them and clenched both his fists, sending the flames into the Pokemon and giving them a strange, dark aura that surrounded them and filled the air with sorrow. Quickly, before they could react to the attack, Phantom jumped back away from them and flicked his wrists forward. Instantly, both Pokemon's bodies were flung across the field, lying in a tumbled mess on the other side, barely conscious. Matt and Anton stared in shock at their failed Pokemon before sighing and returning the duo to their Pokeballs. Pepper cheered happily, hugging her Gengar tightly, and Kurenai smiled softly, patting the Charizard on the forehead before returning him to his Pokeball.

Lance, grinning also, stepped forward, signaling the end of the battle. "Well done, ladies," he said, complimenting the two girls. "With Pepper and Kurenai's wins, we are now brought to the total of two wins for Cynthia's class, and one from my own. Now then, if you four could return to the stands, why don't we carry on with the next battle?" The four trainers nodded and returned to their seats, the guys looking more than a little downcast with their own situations, and Lance sighed. He wasn't doing so well when it came to battlers. He needed a miracle. Sighing again, he turned on his PokeGauntlet and looked at the next battle choice.

His prayer for a miracle seemed to have worked, because his face split into a grin, and he stared up into the stands. "For our next battle, we'll have Trent Red and Kyle Cobalt fighting for Team Lance, and Ashley Baxter and Rojo Dragones fighting for Team Cynthia!"

Kyle frowned and sat up, pushing his hat up out of his eyes. "Shit, we have to battle now? Ah well, I got the rest I needed." Sighing, he stood up and began his way down to the stadium, but frowned, then turned around towards Trent, who hadn't moved. "Yo, Trent, you gonna try to grow some moss up here, or are you gonna get down there and help me with this battle?" Trent gulped and nodded, slowly walking after Kyle, his eyes still wide from shock.

There was no way it could be them, right? His first real rival, and his old crush? No way they both could be here, right now, about to battle him again? It must just be some trainers with names just like them, right? That happens sometimes, right? Despite all the thoughts and that tried to convince Trent otherwise, he slowly turned his head towards the other side of the battlefield, dreading the sight. Sure enough, there they were, Rojo with the visor of his cap down over his eyes, a small Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and Ashley, her long, red-brown hair flowing behind her. Ashley noticed Trent first and smirked darkly at him.

"Why Trent," she said as she and Rojo walked over to their side of the battle scene, "I certainly didn't expect to see you here! The fact that you even dare to show your face in the real world after everything that's happened in your past, you're either very cocky, or very stupid. Either way, they are perfect explanations as to why you'd break up with me." Trent glared and reached for a Pokeball.

"The reason I broke up with you, Ashley, is because I hated knowing that you didn't actually love me! I cared a lot about you, I even thought that I was in love, and then you revealed to me that you really were trying to get Prof. Sycamore to notice you! How could I be in a relationship with someone who toys with people's emotions so much?" Ashley glared back at Trent and reached for her own.

"Yeah, but that was no reason to dump me in front of everyone! You made me look like a loser to all of the Kalos Region!" Trent glared and clicked the Pokeball, not even waiting for Lance to let him start.

"There are five other regions, Ashley. I'm certain you'll be able to make a more positive impression in one of them…JUST NEVER AGAIN WITH ME! SNORZ, HIT THIS BITCH HARD WITH OVERPOWER!" The Snorlax that appeared beside Trent nodded eagerly, raising his badly scarred body up off of the ground and charging angrily at the fiery-haired girl. Ashley glared back and clicked her Pokeball open as well.

"You're gonna regret this, Trent! Pidgeot, use Hurricane!" The Pidgeot that appeared beside her screeched happily and took to the skies, flapping its wings powerfully and creating huge gusts of wind that filled the battleground with the howls of a hurricane. Snorz glared into the fierce wind and pushed himself through it, charging right up until he was directly below the Pidgeot and launched himself upward, catching the bird Pokemon directly in the stomach with a huge, powerful punch. The bird screamed painfully and dove back to the ground, feverishly flapping to a stop. Snorz glared at it, and landed heavily on the ground…and right in the path of a powerful Snorlax's side that sent him hurtling.

"Giga Impact, Lax," Rojo said simply, frowning. Trent glared at the black-haired trainer and stepped back.

"You stay out of this, Rojo! Snorz, quick, use Hyper Beam on Ashley's Pidgeot!" Snorz nodded and held his arms in a cross in front of his chest, charging up the powerful attack. Rojo glared, and nodded to Lax. The Snorlax nodded and quickly jumped up above Snorz and readied another Giga Impact.

"Night Slash, Absol!" Kyle shouted, just as his white disaster Pokemon jumped up to Lax and brought his black blade down hard on its side, sending it spinning away from Trent and Snorz. "I'll handle Rojo and Lax, you handle that Ashley girl, Trent!" Trent nodded and grinned, glaring over at Ashley!

"No problem; Snorz, now!" Snorz nodded and threw his arms back fast, firing a long, unending blast of energy that hit the Pidgeot, still limping from the first attack, head-on. With a screech, it fluttered across the field weakly, before suddenly jumping up and spinning through the air at Snorz, hitting the titanic Snorlax directly in its chest with a powerful Drill Peck.

"Ha! Take that, Trent! Your walking bag of blubber ain't doing nothing to my Pidgeot!" Ashley shouted gleefully. Trent glared at her, and Snorz groaned painfully at the attack. Still, this 'bag of blubber' had one trick up his sleeve, and it made both it and its trainer grin wickedly.

"Oh yeah, Ashley?" Trent asked, grinning. "Snorz, now!" Snorz nodded and grabbed the spinning Pidgeot roughly, stopping it instantly. "Now, finish it off with Close Combat!" Ashley's eyes widened in shock as the Snorlax grinned wickedly again, and suddenly brought its fist right into the Pidgeot's face. The bird croaked in pain, but Snorz wasn't done yet. Grinning, he sent off a whirlwind of punches into the Pidgeot's chest, finishing his onslaught with a powerful kick that send it hurtling across the battlefield yet again, this time ending with it passing out, unconscious on the ground.

Ashley stared in shock and quickly returned her Pidgeot to his Pokeball. Trent grinned and looked over to Kyle, whose Absol was just finishing Rojo's Snorlax off with a swift, untraceable Sucker Punch. As soon as it was unconscious, Rojo sighed and returned it to its Pokeball, then shrugged and walked off, smirking to both Trent and Kyle. Ashley, on the other hand, glared at Trent only and stormed off, fake tears, or maybe real tears, Trent couldn't tell, running down the sides of her face. Lance smirked and stepped forward.

"And that concludes this battle, with Trent and Kyle coming out ahead!" Smirking, he turned towards Cynthia and nodded. "That's all the time we have right now, guys, so you can do whatever you want to until next period starts!" Trent and Kyle smirked at this, and quickly returned to their seats in the stands, chilling out in the bright sun.


	11. Chap 11: The Dreaded Homework

**Hey guys, back for more? Glad to know that you guys like this story so much, and sorry that it's taken so long. I've had to go through a few more ideas on what to do on this chapter than I like to, but I think we can all agree that this is going to be a fun new chapter. And, luckily, I haven't had too much stressful schoolwork or marching band work going on. In fact, our band placed Second in Musical Performance at our last two Marching Band Competitions! So, if all goes well, the updates could be coming in even greater numbers! Keep your fingers crossed, guys, and enjoy Chapter 11!**

"How the heck am I supposed to get this stuff done?!" Trent exclaimed, throwing his head back as he groaned loudly. Gary, who was sitting only a few feet away, frowned at him and shook his head.

"Quiet, Trent! I'm trying to figure this out, too, in case you can't tell!" Trent frowned back at Gary and gestured to the worksheets, notebooks, and textbook on his desk.

"But…how am I supposed to understand this gibberish?!" Gary sighed and pointed to the textbook.

"Just match up the runes on the worksheets with the ones in the textbook! It's not that hard to do, Trent!" Trent glared at Gary and looked back at his notes.

"Easy for you to say, you spent a whole year studying the glyphs in the Lost Tower in Hoenn!" Gary smirked and went back to his work.

"I guess you've got a lot of work, catching up to me there, eh Trent?" Trent cast Gary a smoldering glare and looked back down at his notes.

"Ah, Trent, do you need some help with this?" Trent frowned again and looked up. Standing beside him, giving Trent a warm smile, was his Pokemon Ruins Teacher, Professor Juniper Senior. Trent frowned and just gestured down at his textbook.

"How the heck does this even make sense, Professor Juniper?!" Juniper nodded solemnly, his perpetual smile firmly placed on his face.

"Ah yes…ancient Hoenn is very difficult to understand. However, it is actually quite simple if you do not think about it." Slowly he took one of Trent's worksheets and put it directly in front of him. "You see, Hoenn glyphs are hieroglyphic-based symbols, unlike Johtoen and Sevii Islandic glyphs, which are alphabetic symbols. These images don't spell out words, but instead show images that tell a story."

Trent stared blankly up at Juniper. "So…what do I have to do, exactly?" Gary snickered darkly beside him, but Juniper nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, it's really quite simple. Just take the scene, match up the glyphs with the ones in the textbook, and once you understand what each image means, rewrite the story they tell as one that can be understood in common English." Trent's eyes flashed in knowing, and he nodded, grinning.

"Ah! That makes much more sense, than what Gary told me at least!" Gary glared at Trent but went to work. Juniper nodded and grinned.

"Glad I was able to help, Mr. Red. Now, finish that up." Trent nodded and began getting back to his homework, when the bell suddenly rang. Instantly, the entire class stood up in unison and began to walk out to the doors. Trent groaned and looked at his homework, watching as the other students turned their finished work into the bin beside the door. Juniper sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Mr. Red. Just get it finished before you come back to class tomorrow, got it?" Trent nodded and swept his work into his backpack. Sighing, he swung the bag over his shoulder and looked to the Professor.

"Thank you, Juniper. I'll make certain I'll get this done, don't worry!" Juniper nodded stepped back as Trent stood up and walked out. Gary grinned back at him outside the classroom and began walking back to the dorms. Trent glared at the cocky trainer but shook his head and kept up with him. "Shut it, Gary." Gary grinned again, but nodded. Slowly he pulled his iPod from his pocket and put his earbuds in.

"So, what do you want to do now? Ron said that there was going to be a Battle Fest tonight on Minor Pokemon Island. If we get Kyle and Aaron now, we can get a chance to enter the competition before anyone else." Trent grinned but shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so, Gary. On top of Professor Juniper's glyph homework, I have to write a two page explanation on the history of the Kanto Colonies that formed Kanto, focus on channeling my 'aura', make a Pokemon Breeding Tree on paper that shows the changes a Pokemon can go through by breeding for certain attributes, and study the multiple uses Charizardinite Y has on Charizards, as well as possible non-battle based uses." Trent shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but I just can't. Besides, I don't want to tempt fate by going out late two nights in a row."

Gary sighed but nodded. "Fine, but you're seriously gonna miss out. I hear that Ron's the champion, and in his three years here, he's never been beaten. If you don't get to him first, then I will!" Trent smirked and looked up at Gary.

"If you manage to beat Ron, who has more experience in battles and strategic advances than you ever have in your whole life, I'll personally climb back up to Mt. Silver and return to my life as a hermit! Now go, so I can get to work!" Gary frowned and shook his head.

"Fine, but by the time me and the others get back, you'd better have some equipment ready for your trip!" Trent laughed and waved his rival off as he headed off into the distance, then turned on his heel and headed back down towards the small meadow on the south side of the island. Sighing, Trent sat down at one of the picnic tables that dotted the wide field and pulled out his homework. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Finally, it's done!" Trent exclaimed, grinning. Five hours of work, five hours Trent would never get back again, but it was well worth it. His homework was finally finished, and he could finally rest. Sighing, he leaned back on the bench of the picnic table and stared up into the slowly darkening night sky. Smirking, he closed his eyes for a second and began to fantasize of returning to his dorm and playing Monster Hunter until Gary and Kyle came back from Minor Pokemon Island, most likely unvictorious. He grinned as he thought of Gary's sorrowful face as he would flop down onto the bed, stare up into the ceiling, and say—

"Dude, your papers are flying away!"

Trent's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Not far from where he was sitting, a guy with darker-colored skin and dark hair, Chevano from Gary's Battlers Class, as well as Trent's Aura Class. He was pointing off into the distance, where Trent could clearly see his homework drifting off on the wind. His eyes widened in shock and he shot up after them.

"Don't just stand there, Chevano, help me out!" Chevano nodded and began booking it beside Trent. The wind blew the papers higher, almost in response to Trent's efforts, and began to spin them through the air, suddenly going northward, towards the battlefield. Trent frowned and dug his feet deep into the ground, tearing up the meadow as he pushed forward. Chevano rushed up beside him, quickly gaining on the papers, his hand outstretched to get them.

"Almost…got it…!" Chevano exclaimed, reaching out. Just then, a powerful wind came up from behind both Trainers, sending the papers spinning wildly through the air. Trent braced up against it, and looked to where the papers were going. Instantly he internally groaned.

"Fuck! They're going to the battle field!" Trent shouted, pointing to the papers before kicking up the grass and dirt again to catch up to the homework. The battle field was currently being used for training, and from the sounds that Trent had heard while he was working on his homework, it was a bitch of a battle, too! And his papers were about to go through that fire fight!

"Come on!" Chevano shouted, "Let's go!" Trent nodded and charged after the papers, running out into the field. The trainers battling, along with their brawling Tyranitar and Noivern, barely even noticed them chasing after Trent's homework. The Tyranitar let out a loud howl at the Noivern and fired a blast of super-heated air and fire, which just barely missed one of Trent's papers, and instead sent the series of parchments even higher into the sky. Groaning, Trent pulled out his Pokeball and clicked it open.

"Aero, get me up there!" Aero nodded and latched itself onto Trent's shoulders, quickly bringing him up into the air. Chevano nodded and opened his Pokeball as well.

"Skar, fly!" Chevano's Skarmory, Skar, screeched excitedly and nodded for Chevano to jump onto his back. In an instant, both trainers and their Pokemon were in the sky, quickly gaining on the papers. Trent grinned and reached out as far as he could.

"Come on!" he moaned, his arm almost seeming to pull apart, he was reaching so far. "I've almost got it." His hands barely grazed across the paper's surface, and a whisper of success filled Trent's ears.

It was also quickly blasted out as the papers suddenly tumbled out of the sky, down the side of the island's cliff, and into a bedroom window. Trent's eyes twitched in shock and anger.

"No…freaking…way…" Trent moaned, staring at the path the papers had taken. Chevano sighed and began to glide down towards the window.

"Come on, Trent, let's get it! I can see it from here now, it's landed, and ain't gonna be moving any time soon!" Trent shook his head and hovered beside Skar.

"Are you crazy, Chevano? That's the girls' dorms! We go in there, we're dead! I won't even have to worry about the homework anymore, I'll have to worry about whether I'll be going in a casket, or an ash jar!"

"If the girl has a Fire-type, then I don't think there will be much of a choice," Chevano said, chuckling. Trent glared at him, only a bit coldly, and Chevano nodded, quickly shutting up. "Come on, though, you need that homework, besides it doesn't look like anyone's home at the moment." Trent frowned, then looked in through the window for a moment. Sighing, he nodded.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but…let's go!" Chevano nodded and had Skar glide a bit closer to the window. Once he was certain he could make it, he jumped through. Trent soon followed, landing haphazardly on the floor, face-first, unlike Chevano, who landed feet-first. Trent frowned and picked himself up, then looked around for his papers.

"Where are they?" he asked in a slight hiss, forcing the air through his teeth. Chevano pointed to the bed. Trent nodded, and slowly crept over. It was then that he realized that Chevano was wrong; there was someone in the room. Asleep, but in the room no less. And his homework was right to the side of the girl's face. Trent gulped nervously and inched his hand forward, slowly picking up the paper. His hand brushed up against the girl's face, and he held his breath in fear. Slowly, she began to stir. Trent began to panic, thinking of ways out of the situation, but couldn't move his body from fear.

Luckily, the girl only shifted over in her sleep and yawned, changing positions. Trent sighed and relaxed, smiling. And then suddenly, from the shock and worry of the situation, his legs gave out from under him, and he fell down on top of the girl. Her eyes snapped open and her head swiveled towards Trent.

"Oh fuck, we gotta get out of here!" Chevano muttered, jumping back onto Skar's back and flying off. Trent, horrified, sat where he was, frozen. He stared into the girl's eyes, and slowly began to try to speak.

"Uh…um…" Trent muttered, but he got no further, as the girl's foot suddenly swung out and kicked him in the stomach, with enough force to send him hurtling out the window and into the talons of his Aerodactyl.

"PERVERT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping up and slamming the window shut. Trent grimaced at her through the window and turned away, clutching his chest in pain. Aero nodded and began to fly off, landing softly back in Trent's dorm. Trent groaned and collapsed onto his bed. Slowly he looked over at Aero, who was perched on the windowsill.

"Let's agree to never have to do that again, okay?" he asked his friend. The Fossil Pokemon nodded before returning to its Pokeball for some rest. Trent nodded and groaned, falling into sleep with ease. Hopefully the rest of the school week would be easier than the first day was.


	12. Chap 12: The Battle Fest

**Hey guys! Here again with another epic new chapter! Only a little while until Pokemon X and Y is released WORLD WIDE! Anyone else insanely excited for the new games?! The new Pokemon look pretty cool, at least some of them. The barnacle-based Pokemon could be better, as could the 'glacier' Pokemon. But other than that, I am very happy with how the new starters are looking, and definitely looking forward to the new Mega Evolutions. And speaking of Mega Evolutions…ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

"Man, Trent's really been missing out," Gary said, smirking as he leaned back in the stands of the Pokemon Arena on Minor Pokemon Island. He and the rest of the gang had been hanging out at the competition for almost seven hours, and somehow, both Gary and Kyle had made it to the finals.

"This competition has been so awesome!" Aaron shouted, grinning wide. "I only wish I could've joined in!"

"Yeah," Kyle said, frowning. "It really stinks that it was a 'Mega Evolutions' exclusive battle. Still, it's made for some interesting battles."

Gary nodded, grinning. The previous battle rounds, he and Kyle had gone up against Kurenai and Shou, two battles they hadn't expected to win. The fiery ninja-girl Kurenai had sent out her Mega Gyarados to challenge Gary and his Mega Blastoise, a battle Blastoise barely managed to win. He only managed to defeat Gyarados by using a powerful three-way Ice Beam move that froze that gigantic sea serpent into a statue. And Kyle and his Mega Charizard X had to tangle with Shou's Mega Tyranitar, a huge Pokemon that nearly snuffed out Charizard with its powerful Stone Edge attack. Kyle was smart enough to have his now-Dragon-type Mega Pokemon use a powerful Dragon Pulse attack that sent the King of the Land hurtling through the stands.

"And now it's just down to you and me, Gary," Kyle added, smirking a bit. Gary smirked and jumped up.

"Oh yeah, you know it is! And I'm gonna win, just you wait!" Just then, a powerful siren ripped through the arena, signaling the end of the battler's break. Kyle smirked and stood up.

"Then why don't you prove that to me, Gary, and show me just how powerful that Blastoise of yours is!" Gary smirked and nodded, quickly running down to the battlefield below, taking no break between reaching his corner and releasing his huge tankard of a Mega Pokemon, Mega Blastoise's huge cannons and shells shining in the bright arena lights.

"You're gonna regret this, Kyle; it's only obvious that I'm going to win. Not only do I have more skills than you, I'm working with a type advantage and stat advantage. There's no way I'm gonna be losing this battle today!"

Kyle shook his head and clicked one of his Pokeballs. In an instant his huge Mega Charizard X appeared on the field, his massive, midnight black body surging with strange, ethereal blue flames. Kyle smirked a bit at Gary and pointed towards his Blastoise. "Then what are we waiting for? Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!"

The Mega Charizard gave his trainer a small nod and then roared, firing off a long, bright blue and purple beam of pulsating energy right at Gary's Blastoise. The Blastoise smirked and nodded to Gary, then dropped down, suddenly turning into its huge, impenetrable tank of a shell.

"Ha!" Gary shouted, smirking. "I'd like to see you take us down without being able to reach Blastoise!" Kyle smirked and flipped the lid of his hat up a bit, his eyes sparking darkly.

"Who says we need to reach Blastoise to beat him! Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Charizard roared in excitement and instantly jumped forward, his two long, muscular arms growing into two glowing, blade-like weapons. Roaring, the fire-type began an endless assault on Blastoise's shell, knocking it around the field in every direction, spinning it like a top. "Now, let's knock this turtle out of its shell with Dragon Tail!" Charizard huffed a blast of flame from his mouth and nodded, hitting the shell firmly on its side with his glowing tail, sending it spinning wildly off towards a wall.

"Blastoise!" Gary shouted, gritting his teeth. "Use Hydro Pump to readjust your directions!" Despite being obviously dizzy, the Shellfish Pokemon must have heard its master, because the very next second, all three of its huge water cannons shot out of its sides and back and fired off three huge jets of water. In an instant, the titanic turtle was shot up into the air, spun around, and landed back on its feet beside Gary, smirking darkly at Kyle and Charizard. "Heh, you're gonna have to do better than that to beat me and Blastoise, Kyle!"

"Oh, I plan to, Gary!" Kyle shouted, grinning too. "Charizard, use Dragon's Storm!" Charizard grinned, nodding with understanding. Slowly, it turned back to Blastoise, and with a loud roar, it charged forward, its arms, tail, wings, and feet glowing and seeming to become sleeker, longer and more…dubious. Roaring loudly, Charizard knocked away at Blastoise's heavy shell, cutting huge scratches and dents into the thick armor, and knocking the water-type further and further back. The water-type desparately tried to hold off against Charizard's consistent attacks, but the heavy battle was starting to draw on him.

"I don't think so, Kyle!" Gary shouted, his voice making its way to Blastoise. "Blastoise, use LEVIATHAN PULSE!" Blastoise's eyes snapped open, and instantly the turtle grinned. Roaring with bestial fury, the turtle slammed both of its arm cannons out with the force of a freight train, knocking Charizard back, just a bit. Smirking, the Blastoise shifted itself down until all three cannons were beside each other. Roaring, in clenched its eyes shut, and its cannons began to glow, three spheres forming at their tips, merging into one at the center. The sphere instantly turned into an unbelievably powerful, pulsing beam of Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, and Ice Beam. The attack hit Kyle's Charizard square on, sending it hurtling even further backward.

"HECK YES!" Gary said, grinning. "Take that, Kyle!"

"No problem, Gary," Kyle said, smirking as Charizard got back onto his feet, swiping his right arm across his face in slight annoyance. "Hit me with everything you've got; me and Charizard will still be standing tall, and ready to dish out twice the damage you hit us with. In fact; Charizard, use Bide!" Gary's eyes widened in shock as Charizard's pupils shrank, his anger and power becoming unstable and unbelievably powerful. With a loud howl, the Charizard charged forward, his whole body glowing a menacing blue aura. Blastoise barely had a second to think before the Charizard's first fist connected with his chest. He could only groan in pain, and then go limp as Charizard's whirling fists, tails, and wings cut away at him with wild, untamed fury.

"Blastoise! Get outta there, and hit him with Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted, eyes wide. Blastoise grunted, slowly slipping out of Charizard's path, and firing three successive Hydro Pumps at the fire-type. Charizard smirked at the attacks and bobbed and weaved out of their paths. His smirk was knocked off his face, though, just as the third Hydro Pump caught him square in the jaw and knocked him back into the stands. Charizard grunted and slowly pulled himself out of the mess.

"Now, while he's disoriented!" Gary shouted, grinning. "Hydro Rocket!" Blastoise nodded, panting heavily. Roaring, he jumped into the air, spinning around and then firing several large jets of water into the ground, sending him sailing into the air. Smirking, Blastoise turned around in the air and turned down towards the pained Charizard. Pulling his arms in, the Blastoise shrank down into a shell, and coated himself in frosty water, then shot down forcefully at Charizard.

"Charizard, protect yourself!" Kyle tried, but it was too late. The Blastoise shell collided with Charizard's black body. Howling in pain, Charizard skid off to the side, not even strong enough to move anymore. Slowly, his blue flames flickered out, and he turned back to a normal, orange Charizard with red and yellow flames. "Charizard…" Kyle said slowly. Sighing, he recalled the dragon pokemon and sighed. "You did awesome, bud."

"Yeah, he did," Gary said, smirking. "That was one hell of a battle, Kyle! You really are totally unbelievable in battle!" Kyle nodded, smirking.

"Thanks, but you should worry about yourself now, Gary. You still have to beat Ron, the Battle Fest Champion!" Gary shrugged and smirked.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I'm going to go get Blastoise healed right now. Once I'm back, I plan on taking him down easily!" Kyle nodded and shrugged.

"All right then, see you later then." Smirking, the brown haired boy walked back up to the stands. With a sigh, he sat down beside Gary and looked down at his blonde-haired friend. Smirking again, he leaned back and waited for the next match to start.

"OMG, you're him, you're Kyle Cobalt!"

Kyle frowned and lifted the lip of his cap a bit. Standing over him in the aisle were two girls, one with long pink hair and grey eyes, and the other with dark brown hair and deep cerulean eyes. Both were positively beaming, and Kyle could hear them holding back squeals of delight from seeing him. Sighing, Kyle nodded to them.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Both girls giggled and held out their hands. Brown-haired spoke first.

"OMG it's so good to meet you, you are positively the most amazing Pokemon Master we've ever met, maybe second to your friend Trent Red, where is he anyways, I haven't seen him competing, and it doesn't make sense for someone with as much skill as he does, and such good-looks to not show up to something like this, by the way I'm Hilda White, I'm like your biggest fan, and this is my best friend Cassie Fetters!"

Kyle leaned away from the girls after a minute or two. It was hard for him to even keep with what Hilda had just said, but one thing he knew…girls were talking to him, and that rarely lead to something good. So, before this could get any further, he snapped a Pokeball from his waist and held it close.

"Anyways, we were like wondering if you would mind if we could sit here and watch your friend's battle with you, it would be so awesome for us to sit here with the Pokemon Battle Legends themselves, I think I might just die from excitement, oh just let me through!" And just like that, suddenly Kyle found himself between two girls, both of whom were resting their arms on his arms, heads on his shoulders. Kyle frowned, trying to move, and looked over to Aaron for help. Lo and behold, the blonde had passed out once again on the floor, his Raticate acting as a pillow for his head. Kyle sighed and just decided to tough it out until Gary's battle ended. At that moment, Gary returned to the arena, and Ron slowly strode up to face him.

"Well, Gary, are you ready to face me?" Gary nodded, grinning, releasing his Blastoise.

"You bet Ron! Don't even think about holding back with me, I can take it!" Ron raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really? Well, then, let's begin. You have the first move, please." Gary smirked and nodded.

"Okay, Blastoise, use Leviathan Pulse!" The Blastoise nodded and smirked, firing the specialty Pulse attack at Ron and his Lucario. Ron smirked up at the attack, and nodded to his Lucario.

"Chrom, use Aura Storm." The Lucario, Chrom, nodded and suddenly dodged to the side of the attack, his movements untraceable.

"With pleasure, Ron," Chrom shouted, creating a huge Aura Sphere in his fist. Blastoise turned to block it, but the Lucario was too fast. In a flash of blue light, Gary's Blastoise was hit by over one-hundred Aura Spheres, knocked out of its Mega Evolution form, and thrown clear across the arena. Gary stared in shock at his fainted Pokemon, and Ron chuckled a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gary, but you did tell me to not hold back at all," Ron said, chuckling. Gary just stared down at the ground in shock. One hit. Ron had taken him down with one hit, whereas it had taken him so long to beat everyone else. He would never had stood a chance against Ron, no matter what Gary had done. Gary's shoulders slumped as he recalled his Pokemon.

Boy, was Trent going to be annoying when Gary came back.


	13. Chap 13: In the Aftermath

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been struggling to finish my school work and marching band practices. However, I think it was well worth it. I hope that this chapter I've been working on is enough for you guys, for a while, too. Next week, I'm going on my Marching Band tour to California. So, I won't be able to update my stories. This will be it for a while. So, enjoy our friends annoying yet entertaining school lives, and see you guys in a week!**

Kyle stepped out into the bright light of the morning sun, lowering the brim of his hat a bit so the shade fell perfectly around his eyes. Slowly, he looked around the field. The rolling hills appeared barren, aside from the large satellites and antennaes that stuck out of their tips, and a few trainers that were quickly making their way towards the secret doors that led to the classes. The field itself was even more bare, with just one teen to be seen, running as fast as he could go towards the battlefield, papers flapping in the wind. Sighing, the brown-haired trainer turned back the way he came, the lightly treed area that was used for Pokemon History, Breeding, and Science classes, and nodded.

"All right guys, the coast is clear." Instantly Trent and Chevano shot out of two of the bushes, leaves and twigs sticking out of their hair and clothes. Trent gasped in a breath of air and sunlight, and shook his head free of the branches and sylvan debris.

"Thanks Kyle," Trent said, sighing. Slowly he walked up beside Kyle and adjusted his backpack so it sat a little more comfortably on his shoulder. "I know it seems kind of stupid, you know, for me and Chevano to be running everywhere like this-" Kyle shook his head and turned back towards the field.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Trent. I understand it completely. Hell, if I were in your same situation, I would probably leave the island, point blank. An angry girl is never a good person to meet, especially when you can't really protect yourself from her fury." Trent nodded slowly, staring at the ground again in shame. It had been a few days since Trent and Chevano had gone on that crazy chase after his papers and ended up sneaking into a girl's room to get them. Since then, the two trainers had crept as stealthy as possible to each class, trying as hard as possible to not be caught by the girl. Trent seriously hoped that by now the girl had forgotten what they looked like, but he seriously doubted that.

Chevano shook his head and leaned against one of the trees. "Still, it is stupid. I know first hand what girls can do; after all, I battled beside Kyrstal on that first day, and you've seen her fury, right Kyle?" The brown-haired boy nodded, grimacing at the memories of the practice round he'd had with her after class the day before. Absol was still limping badly, and Kyle was certain the Apocalypse Pokemon had come down with a serious cold. "Despite that, though, I mean, what does she have to prove that it was us? Even if we did run into her, and she tried to get us expelled for sneaking into her room, what proof does she have against us?"

Trent frowned, nodding. It made sense, after all. They were safe, as long as the girl didn't have any legitimate evidence to say they were in the wrong.

Kyle, however, had to burst their hope. "Sorry, but she does have _some_ proof," he said, frowning. "Every room has a series of cameras that watch what happens in them. They only turn on if someone enters the room that is not allowed to be in the room, aka, you two."

"So, whoever this girl is, she has video of me and Chevano sneaking into her room?" Trent asked, shoulders slumping as all his hope vanished. Kyle nodded solemnly, and Instantly Trent's head hung forward in shame. "Crap. This is bad."

Chevano shrugged and pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder. "So? All we have to do is avoid the mystery girl. What does she look like again, Trent?" Trent shrugged, and Chevano's eyes bugged out. "What? You mean you don't remember?!"

"Well, when you have a choice between memorizing a raging girl's features, and trying to find a way to escape, I choose to put escape routes at the top of my list." Chevano groaned, looking at the ground.

"So, basically, we're gonna be running from a girl who we don't even know, and don't even know what she looks like? We might as well run from every girl on the entire island!"

Kyle frowned. "That might not be such a bad idea." Trent rolled his eyes at Kyle and shook his head.

"No, it's a horrible idea. Run from every girl in the school? Might as well run from time. There are over one hundred students here, we can't avoid them all. Besides, we still need to get to our classes." Chevano frowned.

"Speaking of which...shouldn't we be running to our final class of the day right now?" Trent stared at Chevano for a moment, then suddenly jumped and began bolting.

"Shit! You're right, later guys!" Trent shouted back, heading towards the hills of the Research and Technology classes. Quickly he lunged up the side of one of the hills and launched himself into the Pokémon Ruins classroom, landing haphazardly on the ground just as the bell was ringing. Frowning, he stood himself up, shook his head a bit, and walked over to his seat.

"Ah, Mr. Red," Professor Juniper Sr. said, smiling calmly to Trent as he settled down in his desk, "So glad to have you decide to show, finally. I was worried that you weren't going to make it."

Trent nodded and pulled out his textbook and notebooks. "Sorry about that, Professor, won't happen again." The Ruins teacher nodded firmly and frowned.

"It better not. Well, let's go onto the lesson; the Ancient Kalos citizens..."

The professor droned on about the ancient people of the Kalos Region, but Trent wasn't able to focus on what he was saying. His mind was still too wrapped up in the mystery girl, and what she'd do to him if she found him.

Unknown to him, someone in that very same class was wondering almost the same thing.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so worried, Em," Jodie Suku said, frowning at her friend as the two of them pretended to listen to Professor Juniper Sr.'s lesson. "If it were me, I'd be shocked for the first few seconds, and then just laugh it off and go on my way." The younger girl shook her head slowly, staring down at her blank notebook.

"That's what makes you and me different, Jodie," Emily said, "Just the fact that someone could come into my bedroom without me knowing, it sends shivers down my spine." Seeing Jodie's smirk, Emily glared a bit and shook her head. "Not _that _kind of shivers, Jodie. Bad kinds of shivers."

"Oh," she said, frowning. Emily sighed and shook her head.

"The fact is, someone snuck into my room, and it scares me that he'll try it again, and maybe hurt me. Or worse...he'll run into Mi, and then no one will be happy." Jodie nodded, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, that would be bad. Mi is the too evil for even me to like, and I can like almost anyone." Sighing, she leaned back and looked around the room a bit. "So, any idea who it could be?" Emily shook her head, looking around at the different guys in the class.

"I don't know. I only caught a glimpse of him before Mi took over and punched him out the window." Jodie nodded and spun her wrist a little bit, gesturing to go on. "Um, so, he looked...kind of dark, and he had bright red eyes." Jodie frowned and stared at her friend.

"Well, that's not too difficult. There aren't many guys at this school with red eyes. Probably, the only ones it could be are Trent Red, and that Rojo kid." Emily's eyes widened and her head snapped around, looking across the classroom at the bored teen, his head propped up on his elbow. Slowly, she shook her head.

"N-no, it can't be Trent! He's...he's too nice." Jodie frowned and stared, then grinned slightly and turned back to Emily.

"Oh! You like him, don't you?" Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head, her face turning redder than Charmeleon skin.

"N-no, I don't!" Jodie shook her head slowly, still smirking, and looked back at her notes.

"Well, whether you like him or not, he still could've been the one to sneak in. You need to find out somehow, 'kay girl?" Emily sighed and nodded.

"So, how would I do that?" Jodie smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, I don't know, talk to him? Would that be so hard?" Emily frowned but didn't respond. Sighing, she returned to her notes as well, looking over at Trent. There was no way that he could be the perverted stalker...could he?


	14. Chap 14: The Confrontation

**Hey guys, LDSAuthor2013 here with another Chapter for my best fanfiction yet, ****Pokemon Academy: A New Journey****. Yeah, I know that I said I wouldn't update for another week, due to the fact that this week, I'm going to be gone on a trip to Southern California for a Marching Band tour. Well…tell that to my brain, and it's freaky way of finally coming up with a great way to continue not just this story, but my ****Life Happens Like That**** as well, before I leave on my tour. Get ready, because this next chapter makes things pretty interesting. So, sit back, grab a Coke, and get reading Chapter 14 of ****Pokemon Academy: A New Journey****.**

Trent sighed contently as he lay back in the tall grass of the meadow, just south of the Pokemon Battle Field. The day had been exhausting, what with an uncomfortable Pokemon Aura Mastery lecture, a battle against Shou, and a boring Johto-Kanto War discussion in History. And that wasn't even including him and Chevano dodging girls the entire day, trying not to get caught by the girl they'd accidentally fallen on the other day. After all that hard work, it felt really good to just lie down in the warm mid-day sun and let the day roll on by.

"Ummm…Trent?"

Trent's eyes opened slowly and he bent his head back. Slowly, a fairly familiar figure entered his vision…upside down. Grinning, Trent flipped back onto his stomach and stood up so he could look at the person face-to-face.

"Hey, Em, how's it going? Didn't lose your purse in a tree again, did you?" he asked casually, grinning at the shy girl. Emily smiled back, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

"Hey Trent, no, I'm just fine. No Fearows stealing my items, for now at least." Giggling a bit, she turned back to the brown-haired trainer. "How are you?"

"Ah just fine, I've been out here since the day ended, and have just been relaxing in the sun. It's nice, except for the little bug-types that sometimes use you for a bed." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck a bit, not out of nervousness so much as because of the small Joltick that had been crawling on him earlier. The spider hopped off his back and he grinned back at Emily. "See what I mean?"

Emily nodded, smiling. "'Sall right, I don't mind bug-types too much." Smiling a bit more shyly while looking down at the ground, her hair falling down in front of her eyes, she asked, "M-mind i-if I join y-you?"

Trent's grin widened, and he scooted over on the grass, shaking his head. "I wouldn't mind it at all, Em. Here, have a seat." The black-haired girl nodded slowly and crouched down beside him, lying down on her back. She smiled up at the rolling clouds that were covering the bright afternoon sun, then turned to Trent.

"Sooo…um…Trent…how have you been doing with the new school?" Trent shrugged, his eyes closed again and his hat down over his eyes.

"Eh, it's okay. Some of the teachers are a bit too dry for my tastes, like Professor Elm and Sabrina. But other than those two, I've got some good teachers. I've even got Lance, my old rival, which makes for some interesting Battle Class training." Trent chuckled, shaking his head. "It's really fun to watch him squirm whenever I'm in the middle of a good battle and he wants to join in. Just today, he threw out his Dragonite to take on my old friend Gyara, but then Cynthia stepped in and knocked some sense into his thick, red-haired skull."

Emily giggled, shaking her head a bit. "Sounds crazy. My teacher, Bruno, is surprisingly very calm. Surprising considering the fact that he's the strongest Fighting-type master in the entire world. You'd think someone like that would be so much more…intimidating."

Trent shrugged, grinning again. "Not really. I've faced him countless times, even stood beside him in battles before, though that was more rare. And let me tell you, when it comes to his training style, there is no one quite as focused, or as skilled, as Bruno is." Smirking, he looked over at Emily and lifted his cap a bit. "You're seriously lucky he got you as his student. You're gonna be a top-ranked trainer in no time flat!"

Emily blushed a bit at Trent's statement and let her hair fall in front of her eyes. "Th-thanks, Trent. I-It's nice, hearing that from you…" Sighing, she sat up and shook her head. "A-anyways, getting off topic, but…there was something I was going to ask you out here."

Trent frowned a bit and sat up as well, looking over at Emily. "Yeah, Em? What is it?" Emily sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Well, I wanted to ask if—!" Before she could finish her sentence, Emily's eyes suddenly widened and her entire body shook. Trent jumped back in shock and surprise as she quaked, her breath ragged and irregular. And then as soon as it had happened, it ended. Slowly, Emily stood back up, her breathing slowing down some.

"Em, are you all right?" Trent asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, Trent found himself pinned on the ground, Emily sitting down hard on his back and forcing him into the ground.

"_Em's not here right now, Trent_!" Emily shouted, her voice darker and meaner than before. "_I am, Mi! You're in for one hell of a ride with me, and I've got some answers I need from you, so start talking!_" Glaring, she placed more pressure on the back of Trent's arm and sneered at him. "_Okay, first off, what were you doing around eight-o-clock on Monday this week?_"

Trent grimaced at the pain of Emily's grip, still not certain what was going on, and struggled against it. "Why…do…you…need…to…know?!" Emily, or whoever was on his back, sneered at him again and lowered her mouth to Trent's ear, her lips pulled back in a smirk.

"_Someone was spying on me, Em, and Fi around that time! And I'm betting it was you! So tell me, what were you doing at that time?"_ Trent grimaced, his eyes widening, but luckily Emily/Mi wasn't able to notice because it was so thoroughly buried in the ground. Emily was the girl he had accidentally walked in on? But then…who was Fi…and what was really going on here?! Before he could think any further, Emily/Mi put more pressure on his back, making his eyes water a bit from pain. "_I'm waaaiiittting, Mr. Red!"_

Grimacing, he looked down in the ground, and thought quickly. "Well, I was working on my Pokemon Ruins homework. Got it done just before a strong wind blew it away, and I had to chase it around until…I caught it...in a tree." Emily/Mi frowned, noticing the pause in Trent's voice, and shifted herself on his back, her dark eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"_You're lying!"_ she hissed, pushing more weight on his back. Trent squirmed against her hold, shaking his head.

"N-no I'm not! You can ask Chevano; he was there with me the whole time! He'll tell you that we chased it all across the campus! I'm not lying, okay Em—Mi!" The girl frowned, but nodded, getting off of him and walking away.

"_All right then, Trent. If you're so certain that you're okay, then I'll just be on my way. See y—!_" Suddenly, just like earlier, Emily/Mi's body shook wildly, and her eyes widened. Crying, she fell to her knees and her breath became just as ragged as before. Then, slowly, she stood up, looking over at Trent. Her face, previously dark and foreboding, was now light and a bit scared and sad, her eyes soft. She looked at Trent, then down at her own hands in shock.

"Oh, Trent!" she said, her voice as soft as it was before, "I-I'm so sorry!" Then, before the brunette could respond, Emily tore down the meadow and away from the bewildered trainer. Trent watched her go in shock, and then slowly fainted on the ground, the sun making his body too tired to get up anymore.


	15. Chap 15: What just happened?

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to write this newest chapter. I've been struggling with figuring how to weave this story correctly now. Along with that, though, I've been fighting to keep my rights to the computer. This calls for me not missing any homework, applying to as many colleges as I can, and make certain I get scholarships lined up, ready for me. And that doesn't even include my work, which has now been pushed up to even harsher conditions than before. So, the very fact that I'm able to write this chapter, and think that it's good enough to post for the moment, is a surprise. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 15.**

"All right, guys," Aaron called out, grinning to his team, "let's take a break before we over-work ourselves again!" Nodding eagerly, the six Pokemon lumbered over to the young blonde, smiling as they plucked Fresh Waters from his extended arms. Well, except for Gravy, her Golem. His turtle-like face scrunched up in a scowl at the arctic-cool water bottle, making Aaron groan in annoyance at his stubborn Rock-Type and buy him a Lemonade. The Golem gave him a soft 'humph' in his language and returned to the partners, leaving Aaron sighing at his team.

"Guess I can't win with them all," he said slowly, scratching the back of his neck. Sighing, he slowly walked over to Chuchu, who was eagerly gulping down the Fresh Water, and smiled as she gave a soft 'chu!' and nuzzled against his leg. Sighing, Aaron leaned back until he was lying against the rock his team was resting on. Smiling, he let out a long, content sigh.

The day had been good so far. Aaron's Battle Class had gone very well, he even managed to take down most of his opponent's team, five out of six Pokemon, before his team caved in exhaustion. Aaron had to admit that, despite his pacifist, peaceful demeanor, it felt good giving that bitch Krystal one hell of a battle. Softly, he laughed as he remembered the blue-haired devil's face as her beloved Milotic fell to the ground, Dody, Aaron's Dodrio, smirking confidently above it. Her team had been tough, for sure, but Aaron's weren't push-overs. Gravy had managed to out-muscle her Abomasnow, Kitty had flown a Powder Storm around the Froslass, and Omny had blasted her Mamoswine across the field with her Hydro Pump attack. In the end, though, it had been Krystal's Glaceon that had been the real trouble, using the Hail conditions from earlier in the battle to turn the battle into one of endurance. And Aaron's Pokemon, while strong when the battle began, were nothing once the Hail began again. Still, Chuchu managed to land some pretty tough attacks on the eevelution before collapsing into the blanket of snow that had covered the field. Aaron had left the battle smiling at his partners, congradulating them on their valient loss, while Krystal rushed to the Center, griping darkly over her near-loss. To Aaron, he had been the real winner of the battle.

Sighing, Aaron relaxed deeper into his memories of the day, slowly lulling to sleep by the sounds of the meadow; Bird Pokemon singing in the breeze, Bug Pokemon chattering in the grass, and...someone groaning in pain?

Slowly, Aaron opened an eye and sat up a bit. "What is that?" Aaron muttered aloud, frowning. A flash of Yellow in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he quickly turned towards it, Chuchu waved at Aaron, eyes wide and panicked. "Chuchu? What's wrong?" Chuchu frowned, nuzzling her head against Aaron's extended palm. Instantly, he felt a warm feeling overtake the back of his mind.

_"I-It's T-Trent!_" Chuchu stammered, her voice ringing through the recesses of Aaron's mind, "_he-he's lying in th-the grass, j-just a little wa-ways a-away!"_

Chuchu barely finished telling Aaron this when the blonde teen jumped up and shot across the meadow. The Pikachu mewled in shock at her Trainer's sudden movements and quickly skittered behind him. As soon as Trent's figure came into sight, Aaron frowned and leapt to his side, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him roughly.

"Trent! 'Yall right?" he called, looking down at Trent in panic. The black-haired youth frowned, coughing a bit, and then slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Groaning, Trent shook his head and turned over to Aaron.

"Aaron?" he said softly, frowning. "What's going on?"

"You were out cold, Trent!" Aaron said, frowning. "I thought you had heat stroke or something bad like that!" Trent laughed shakily, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine. Em just left me knocked out, that's all." Aaron frowned again, though not as harshly as before.

"Oh...why would she do that to you, though?" Trent frowned, shaking his head as he thought back to the bizarre confrontation who knows how long ago.

"Why indeed, Aaron. I don't know...but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Clenching his fist confidently, Trent jumped up and dashed across the field, leaving Aaron and Chuchu behind him. Aaron watched him go, concern flashing for a moment in his amber-colored eyes.

"Good luck, dude..." he said softly, sighing as he returned to his team, beginning to fall asleep.

But not before he felt a gloved-hand covered in Sleep Powder cover his face, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

It didn't take Trent long to catch up to Emily. The black-and-white haired girl was curled up at the base of the large tree he had first met her at, her head buried into her lap and her arms hugging her knees. She looked so...vulnerable. Trent's heart sang out to her, he wanted to make her feel happy, or at least better than how she is now. But first things first; finding out exactly what was going on when she was interrogating him earlier. Sighing, the red-eyed boy slowly walked over to her side, frowned, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Em, you okay there?" he asked softly, giving her shoulder a tender squeeze.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone, Trent," the obviously depressed girl asked, not lifting her head from her lap. Trent gave a sigh and sat down beside her.

"That does not sound like someone who is 'fine'. Come on, what's up?" Emily's body shuddered, and he felt her shift a bit. Slowly he looked over at her, and found himself staring into her eyes, dark and chilling as they were before.

"_Like you even care, bastard_," she said, her voice warped and darkened, "_all you care about is yourself. You don't care about me, or Em, or Fi! All you care about is making yourself look good!_" Trent glared and stepped back, pulling a Pokeball from his belt.

"So, you're not Em...you're Mi, I think you said, right?" Emily/Mi shot Trent a warped sneer and nodded.

"_Well, look at who's a fuckin' genius?! Yeah, I'm Mi_!" Trent nodded slowly, frowning.

"So, you're like Emily, but darker?" The girl nodded, sneering at him, but Trent continued. "So, basically, Emily has Multiple Personality Disorder, and you're one of the parts of her personalities?"

"_Wow, you actually are good at this,_" Mi replied, honestly surprised a bit that Trent could catch on so quickly.

"Thanks. So, can I speak to Em, then?" Mi frowned at the red-eyed boy, but nodded slowly. She shuddered, and Trent grabbed her shoulders, keeping her steady. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Trent again, innocence in her gaze again.

"T-Trent? Wha-what are you doing?" Trent sighed and stepped back, allowing Em a chance to breath.

"Sorry, but I had to talk to you, not your evil twin...thing." He paused, trying to get the words right in his mind. "Listen, I want to know...why did you run away like you did then?" Emily stared at the ground, a faint layer of blush on her face, but Trent didn't notice. Slowly, she looked back up at Trent, and tried to swallow a lump in her dry throat.

"W-well...I was scared you were gonna run. Ever since I was a kid, others ran whenever Mi or Fi took over my body. I was seen as an outcast. And, when you were suddenly attacked by Mi, I thought for certain that you were gonna run, like everyone else has. So, I ran instead. I didn't want to get hurt anymore, so I ran." Trent sighed, placing his hands on Em's shoulders and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Listen, Em," he said slowly, "I won't hurt you. I don't know why those kids you grew up with acted like that, but they were bitches, bastards, and jerks, and if I ever meet them, I'll personally teach them how I became the most powerful Trainer in Kanto. I don't want you to hurt anymore, okay?" Slowly, Em nodded, and Trent smiled at her. Sighing, he held her tightly to him, and just sat there, by the tree.

"There he is!" Trent frowned, turning towards the voices. Booking it towards him and Em were Kyle and Gary, both looking panicked. Slowly, he stood up and began walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what's going-" Trent began, but Gary stopped him, the auburn-haired boy's eyes wide.

"No time to explain, Trent, just follow us! Aaron's gone missing!"


End file.
